


Нью-Йорк двадцать первого века

by eugenias



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, soulmate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: На его правой руке из родинок складывалась Малая Медведица. В детстве, когда ему было лет семь, он часто объединял точки, рисуя между ними линии ручкой, или просил Стива нарисовать их красками. Чаще всего он выбирал красный цвет, реже синий. Ну и почти никогда — черный. // Соулмейт-АУ, в котором родинки на теле человека складываются в созвездие. У Соулмейтов, соответственно, одинаковый набор родинок.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажики by me  
> <http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/176808503019/soulmate-au>  
> <http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/176808539149>

В Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века стояли все те же небоскребы, забегаловок с фастфудом на пересечении улиц стало больше, люди по-прежнему жили в бешенном ритме. За этот ритм отвечал сам город, одним названием заставляя людей быть расторопнее и живее.

Спустя много лет ледяного сна, службы Гидре и прочих неурядиц, Баки наконец вернулся туда, откуда все началось. Он снова бродил по тем же улицам, что и восемьдесят лет назад, с трудом узнавал некоторые переулки, в которых хоть и остался дух прежнего Нью-Йорка, все было совсем другим.

Его жизнь в Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века началась с осознания того, что отныне он сам хозяин своей судьбы. Никто не вправе указывать ему что делать и как жить. Порой Вселенная напоминала о себе, не позволяя забыть, что сколько бы ему не оставалось прожить на этой бренной Земле, каждая минута его жизни будет наполнена одиночеством. И почему он до сих не смирился с тем, что все самые важные решения в его жизни принимает кто угодно, но не он сам?

На его правой руке из родинок складывалась Малая Медведица. В детстве, когда ему было лет семь, он часто объединял точки, рисуя между ними линии ручкой, или просил Стива нарисовать их красками. Чаще всего он выбирал красный цвет, реже синий. Ну и почти никогда — черный.

Мама всегда говорила, что однажды он встретит человека с таким же набором родинок, превращающимся в _созвездие_. И Баки искал, жаждал встречи с тем, кому он предназначен самой судьбой. Но все, кто ему встречались, были не теми. Даже те, у кого родинки складывались в созвездие Малой Медведицы, оказывались « _не-теми_ ». Но он продолжал искать, пока мог. Потом случилась война, а после он уже не принадлежал себе.

Вернувшись к жизни в двадцать первом веке, Баки не рассчитывал найти того, кого теперь модно называть «соулмейтом». На его вкус это слово звучало пошло. Очередной ярлык, который люди добровольно вешали себе на шею, а порой, отчаявшись найти «того человека», затягивали его петлей и умирали. Не физически, а лишь морально, теряя способность счастливо жить. Какая жизнь может быть, если рядом нет твоей родственной души?

Баки знал ответ на этот вопрос. Его соулмейт, вероятно, давно умер, ну или недавно. Он не ждал подарков судьбы от Вселенной, ведь сам однажды потерял шанс быть с тем, с кем ему могло бы быть хорошо даже на войне. Он жил в свое удовольствие, ни от кого не зависив. Ну, разве что, кроме Мстителей, с которыми с некоторых пор объединился. Они, кстати, оказались клевыми ребятами, и Баки понимал, почему именно с ними Стив легко нашел общий язык.

Среди могучих героев Земли был тот, которого Стив называл соулмейтом. С Тони они, конечно, могли ругаться по пять раз на дню, но остывали быстро. У Стива на груди из родинок складывалось созвездие Ориона. И как же был шокирован Баки, когда узнал, что точно такое созвездие Старк носил на своей спине.

«Когда я обнимаю его сзади, наши созвездия соприкасаются. Они сходятся. Миллиметр в миллиметр. И в этом счастье, которое не объяснить словами, Бак», — сказал ему Стив однажды. Тони стал всей его жизнью, смыслом, который подкрепила Вселенная. Произнося его имя, Роджерс улыбался. Одно имя меняло всю его жизнь.

И видя счастливый взгляд Стива, став свидетелем того, как он покупал кольцо, чтобы сделать предложение Старку, Баки думал, что такой случай — один на миллион. Ему суждено было найти свою «душу» в другом веке.

Баки принял свою участь одиночки позже, после нескольких месяцев душевных переживаний. Конечно, он порой флиртовал с Сэмом или Наташей, но скорее просто забавы ради, а не для конечного результата. Наташа носила созвездие лебедя на лодыжке, и Баки один из немногих, кто знает, что прежде, чем выйти в открытой обуви, та дорисовывает ложную родинку. У Сэма на тыльной стороне ладони родинки складывались в незамысловатое созвездие сокола.

Когда Баки, смирившись, влился в ритм жизни, перестал бояться быть самим собой, Нью-Йорк двадцать первого века подкинул ему сюрприз в виде Питера Паркера. Смешной, невысокий, порой до ужаса неуклюжий Питер веселил Барнса одним своим присутствием. Но при этом Питер чувствовал себя неловко каждую секунду своего существования, когда Баки был рядом. Позже выяснилось, что попадать в неловкие и нелепые ситуации для него вроде как хобби. И это, странным образом, очаровывало Барнса. Странным и ненормальным образом, да.

Питер засиживался до ночи у Старка в лаборатории. Слонялся по кухне, когда голод становился сильнее, чем его выдержка. Засыпал на диване в гостиной. Из-за этого Стив порой ругался на Тони. По его мнению, Старк слишком нагружал паренька и эксплуатировал не по делу. Баки же улыбался, видя Питера с абсолютным бардаком на голове в виде растрепанных волос, и говорил, что Стиву стоит остыть и не париться по пустякам.

Как от «мистер Барнс» они перешли к лежанию на диване перед телевизором и обсуждению проблем современного кинематографа, Баки не помнил. Но голова Питера лежала у него на коленях, сам Паркер, положив ногу на ногу, болтал одной из них воздухе, громко возмущаясь из-за сюжета последних «Звездных войн».

— И эта любовная линия, — поморщился он, вспоминая все самые нелепые моменты из фильма, — они могли бы уже сказать, что их связывает: сила или все же какое-нибудь созвездие.

— Во Вселенной «Звездных войн» нет соулмейтов, — усмехнулся Баки. Он перебирал пальцами завившиеся волосы Питера. Это странным образом успокаивало, да и Питер не противился, так что он просто пользовался возможностью быть с кем-то чуть ближе, чем с другом.

— Соулмейты есть везде, — возмутился Питер, поднявшись. Он уперся руками на колени Баки и взглянул на него с немного детским осуждением. — Правило Нью-Йорка двадцать первого века.

— Должно быть оно работает не для всех, — Баки поджал губы, раздраженно фыркнув.

— Твоя метка была на левой руке? — спросил Питер, подняв брови. Баки отрицательно помотал головой в ответ. — Тогда никаких проблем. Покажи мне созвездие, и я мигом найду того, кто носит такое же на своем теле.

— Это так не работает, — улыбнулся Баки, надеясь, тихим тоном смягчить Питера. — Я встречал много людей, носящих на себе Малую Медведицу, но ни один из них мне не подошел.

— Малая Медведица часто встречается, — кивнул Питер с умным видом, как будто всю жизнь проводил исследования на эту тему. Он выглядел ужасно задумчивым, на ходу пытаясь проанализировать все возможные варианты. — Но мы найдем её!

— Её? — переспросил Баки.

— Его? — слегка удивился Питер.

— Мне все равно, — усмехнулся Барнс, наконец поняв, что от него хотят. — Мне сто лет. Все, кто мог бы быть моей родственной душой уже давно умерли.

— Ты старикан, — заржал Питер. — Никто не говорит «родственная душа».

— Куколка, — серьезно продолжил Баки, не сводя с Питера взгляда, — давай проверим в спарринге, кто здесь старикан?

Нахмурившись, Питер занял прежнее положение. Лежать на коленях у Баки отчего-то было очень удобно и приятно, и глупо упускать такую возможность. К тому же, когда Барнс перебирал его волосы, Паркер представлял, что это такой вид массажа, и расслаблялся, освобождая голову от ненужных мыслей, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном.

— И все же, — продолжил Питер, смотря в потолок, — покажи мне метку.

— Если я не покажу, то ты ко мне в душ залезешь? — вздохнул Баки.

— О, даже не сомневайся, — довольно заулыбался Питер. — Подсуну тебе под душевой рассеиватель бульонный кубик.

Закатив глаза, Баки демонстративно задрал рукав длинной кофты и показал свою Малую Медведицу. С минуту Питер смотрел так, как будто никогда не видел родинок, складывающихся в созвездия, а потом кивнул, отпустив.

— Мне пора, — сказал он, резко поднимаясь.

— И куда же? У нас еще целый час до конца фильма.

— Взламывать правительственные базы данных. Только мистеру Старку ни слова, пожалуйста. А то он ещё за прошлый раз злится.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — вежливо поинтересовался Баки. Питер замешкался, самую малость, опустил взгляд.

— Буду искать тебе пару. Ты же не пойдешь на свадьбу папочки и мамочки Мстителей в одиночестве, — протараторил Питер. На каждое слово он делал шаг назад, прямиком к двери.

Ох уж этот Питер, подумал Баки, но не придал особого значения его словам. Забыв о глупой болтовне, он решил досмотреть фильм, хоть без Паркера это в разы скучнее. Что вообще говорит этот вуки?

***

Баки Барнс предпочитал ночные миссии. Всегда можно было подумать о чем-нибудь интересном, пока ждёшь преступников, и при этом ни одна душа не будет пытаться обсудить с тобой что-нибудь, да и туристы не пристанут с просьбой сфотографировать их на фоне достопримечательностей Нью-Йорка.

Он сидел на крыше, в засаде, выжидая. Сегодня Стив ясно дал понять — убивать нельзя, только выслеживать, и Баки пообещал, что будет выполнять приказы беспрекословно. И только из-за этого обещания выбрал самую скучную жертву на вечер. Он, конечно, ненавидел взяточников всей душой, но работать с ним не любил.

— Все тихо, Кэп, — передал он текущий статус. Они обновляли статусы каждый час, вне зависимости от того, кто в какой точке находился и с каким уровнем опасности работал. — Похоже, не сошлись в цене.

— Ещё час, потом можешь возвращаться.

Вздохнув, но приняв приказ, Баки сел на крышу и окинул взглядом небо. Картинка уже наскучила, хотелось по-человечески лечь на диван перед телевизором с пивом и чипсами. Ну или прострелить мозги работорговцам. Эти желания оказались не выполнимы, поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, Баки запустил приложение с говорящим котом на своем телефоне. Без звука, конечно, весь кайф пропадал, но в мини-игры играть можно и так.

Нью-Йорк двадцать первого века имел большой запас средств, с помощью которых можно было скоротать время. Баки это нравилось.

За двадцать минут до очередной передачи статуса, Баки получил сообщение от Питера. Он прислал фото красивой блондинки — острые черты лица, голубые глаза и пухлые алые губы. То, что нужно, чтобы немного поразвлечься. Вот только Баки не хотел развлекаться.

_«Эстер. Завтра, в 11.00. Поздний завтрак в ESS-A-BAGEL. И прошу, сделай вид, что ты веган»._

Какой-то бред, подумал Баки, но все же решил, что одна встреча в кафе с красивой девушкой его не убьет. Так что вернувшись с ночной вылазки, он помылся и приоделся, чтобы произвести впечатление.

В жизни Эстер выглядела ничуть ни хуже, чем на фотографии. Эффектная и яркая она привлекала к себе внимание, много говорила и улыбалась. Большие голубые глаза особенно очаровали Баки. Глубокие, яркие, невинные, красивей и не найдешь. Юрист, проходила адвокатскую практику практически во всех штатах, играет в гольф и большой теннис по выходным. Примерная дочь для своих родителей, Баки представлял, как те гордятся ей.

Но общаясь с Эстер за завтраком, уплетая за обе щеки круассан с тофу (который хотелось выплюнуть, если честно), Баки чувствовал, что она не та. Красивая, успешная, но не та. Как бы хорошо он сегодня не выглядел (а Наташа сказала, что он сногсшибателен), между ними не промелькнула искра, за которую можно было бы зацепиться. А в его положении можно рассчитывать только на искру.

После завтрака Баки попрощался с Эстер и посадил её в такси. Башню Старка видно из любой точки Нью-Йорка, так что он решил не торопиться и шел медленно, прогуливаясь, следуя за путеводной высоткой. Он прошел несколько кварталов, когда получил сообщение от Питера. Парень и в этот раз был немногословен.

_«Рик. Выходец из Европы. Коллекционирует оружие, разбирается в старых пушках. Не напугай его. GAIA. 15.00»._

К письму прилагалось фото, увидев которое Баки возмутился от удивления. С чего Питер решил, что ему нравятся рыжие? Его лицо покрывали веснушки, брови отличались от волос по цвету и имели более коричневый оттенок. Широкая улыбка, белые зубы. Вроде бы с виду все идеально. Но Баки знает, что идеально не бывает.

Вздохнув, Баки взглянул на часы. У него в запасе оставался целый час, за который нужно успеть добраться до итальянского ресторанчика.

Он прибыл на место даже раньше и ещё минут пятнадцать ждал, когда появится Рик. Время шло, и он даже заскучал, подумав, что его продинамили. Но вдруг в самый последний момент, равно в три часа в кафе зашёл парень с безумным взглядом, и нетрудно было узнать в нем его Валентина на обед.

Рик иногда звучал серьезно, как будто выступал перед президентом. Смотрел прямо, не улыбался и говорил до мурашек холодным голосом. А потом вдруг становился веселым, улыбался, шутил и смеялся.

В старых пушках он действительно разбирался. Когда Рик рассказал Баки о том, какие экземпляры есть в его коллекции, тот открыл рот. Любовь к оружию — великая сила, но её недостаточно, чтобы соединить двух людей. И несмотря на то, что помимо страсти к оружию, Рик владел своей пивоварней, Баки понимал, что у них двоих вряд ли что-нибудь получится. Стоит Рику узнать о нём больше, как он тут же смоет удочки. А если узнает о его коллекции оружия, то сделает вид, что никогда не был с ним знаком. Ну и позавидует немного.

Еда в кафе оказалась невероятно вкусной, и Баки подумал, что не стоит забывать об этом месте.

Третье свидание не заставило себя долго ждать. Стоило Рику отойти от Баки на пару метров, как Питер прислал новое сообщение.

« _Люк и Мэри Лу. Близнецы. Она обожает кожу и шипы. Он фанат кружева и секс-игрушек. Выбирай любого. 20.00. The Spotted Pig_ ».

Еще бы добавил «с любовью, Питер», подумал Баки, рассматривая фотографию. Галстук-бабочка особенно бросилась в глаза. Фетишизм никогда не был любимой чертой характера, но это же просто ужин, верно?

Несмотря на хорошее стечение обстоятельств, Баки вернулся домой в половину одиннадцатого. На диване в гостиной сидел Питер. Если про его позу можно сказать «сидел». Он закинул ноги на спинку дивана, а голову свесил вниз. По телевизору показывали какой-то фильм про роботов, в которых Баки никак не мог разобраться.

Питер, похоже, его не слышал. Подойдя, Баки легко пощекотал ступню. Пит запаниковал, испугавшись вдруг, съехал с дивана на пол, а потом ещё с минуту орал на смеющегося Барнса.

— Просто перестань, — Питер стукнул его рукой, надув губу. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Эм, — Баки на секунду задумался. — Живу?

— Не понравились близнецы? — со вздохом спросил Питер, садясь прямо.

— Фетишисты не мой конек.

— А как же Рик?

— Его полное имя Ульрих, знал об этом?

— А что не так с Эстер?

— О, Эстер замечательная, — мечтательно протянул Баки, улыбнувшись.

— Но и с ней что-то не так?

— Она замечательная, — по слогам повторил Барнс. — Просто ты придурок.

— Что? — нахмурился Пит. — Что я тебе сделал?

— Их созвездия относительно моего перевернуты.

Питер поднял брови в удивлении, пытаясь вспомнить, как именно он смотрел на родинки Баки. Как он мог _так_ ошибиться? Непростой вопрос.

Баки же, заметив, что Питер затерялся где-то в своих мыслях, стукнул его по плечу и удалился в свою комнату. Может, он и суперсолдат, но вторые сутки без сна — пустая трата времени.

***

За неделю Питер устроил для Баки ещё двенадцать свиданий. На этот раз он учёл предыдущую ошибку. Он правда старался, но Барнс, как настоящий старикан, ворчал из-за каждой кандидатуры. Мелоди слишком часто зовёт его по имени, у Джастина слишком много аллергий. Дэнни не разбирается в морских терминах, а Лола врёт на каждом шагу.

Баки же заметил тенденцию: Питер для него всегда выбирал светловолосых женщин и экстравагантных мужчин. Интересно, замечал ли это сам Паркер? Вряд ли.

В субботу он наконец получил законный выходной и абсолютно свободный вечер, который они с Сэмом и Нат договорились провести в скромной компании друг друга. Как назло, небо в этот вечер заволокли тучи, поэтому в качестве места встречи была выбрана гостиная башни Мстителей с самым большим телевизором во всем здании.

Баки, как ни странно, единственный, кто пришел на встречу вовремя — в семь ноль-ноль. Должно быть, военный опыт давал о себе знать. Баки любил точность во всем, и это ещё одна причина, по которой он никогда не опаздывает. По иронии судьбы на диване, на который он весь вечер мечтал приземлить свою задницу, сидел Питер и звонко барабанил по клавиатуре ноутбука.

— Хэй, Куколка, — улыбнулся Баки, скаля зубы. — Ты сидишь на моем месте.

Питер, подняв взгляд, с укором посмотрел на Баки. Да кто он такой, чтобы обращаться к нему вот так? Звучало обидно, до ужаса, но Пит топил свою обиду где-то в душе, не желая ругаться с кем бы то ни было из обитателей Башни.

— Места для стариков слева, — фыркнул Питер. Он не сдвинулся с места ни на миллиметр.

— Скажу Стиву, что Старк плохо на тебя влияет.

— Этому меня Сэм научил.

— Вот же чёртова птица.

Выбора не было, пришлось сесть в свободное кресло. Сэм разозлится, конечно, но зато у Баки появится повод улыбнуться лишний раз.

Несмотря на то, что большая часть компании, в которой он собирался провести свой вечер, ещё не пришла, Баки не отставал от придуманной им самим программы. Довольно быстро комнату наполнил запах пива, которое Барнс обычно покупал на разлив где-то в Бруклине. Никто из Мстителей на дух не переносил этот напиток, в то время как Баки считал это лучший пойлом во всем мире.

— Что делаешь? — спросил он, устав от молчания.

— То же, что и последние несколько дней.

— Создаешь мне проблемы и неловкие встречи?

— Ну, почти, — кивнул Пит. — Регистрирую тебя на сайте знакомств.

— На кой это тебе? — вздохнул Баки, поставив бутылку на пол. — Не знаешь, как ещё развлечься?

— Тебе всё ещё нужна пара на свадьбу, ведь так? — Питер взглянул на Баки.

Надо признать, Питер довольно харизматичен. Да и глаза у него красивые, как и руки. И ноги. Была ли это заслуга паука, который укусил его несколько лет назад, или же все это добро досталось ему от рождения? Паркер продолжил что-то говорить. Кажется, он упоминал алгоритм, подбор пары по очкам и интересам. Но Баки не слушал. Прищурившись, он бессовестно пялился на Питера, хоть и самому себе не признавался в том, что не мог оторвать от парнишки взгляд.

— Куколка, — Баки прервал его речь, снова взявшись за бутылку. — Какое созвездие ты носишь на своей коже?

Питер сглотнул слишком громко. А потом уткнулся в ноутбук и стал набирать текст. Баки понаблюдал за ним с минуту. Ни привычной неловкой улыбки, ни блеска в глазах. Здесь что-то не так, подумал Барнс. И решил повторить свой вопрос, но уже настойчивее.

— А тебе-то чего? — фыркнул Питер в ответ.

— Не понимаю, почему ты не ищешь свою вторую половинку с таким же усердием.

— Не каждому суждено найти своего соулмейта.

— Да, и в Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века скорее это я тот «не каждый», а не ты. Объективно.

Питер перестал печатать. Наступила тишина, которую он отчаянно пытался пережить. Баки не собирался отступать. Это не в его правилах. Не сводя взгляда, он ждал ответной реакции, слов или просто отказа, но получил лишь молчание.

Наташа и Сэм появились совсем не вовремя. Как оказалось, они решили дойти за чипсами до супермаркета и немного застряли в дороге на обратном пути. Наташа, как обычно, подошла к Питеру и взъерошила волосы на его макушке, тихо поздоровавшись. Сэм громко назвал его паукообразным и спросил сколько мух он поймал в свои сети.

И сложно было понять, кто больше провинился. Питер, захлопнув ноутбук, вскочил с места и трусливо сбежал. Баки позвал его по имени, но тот даже не оглянулся.

— Что ты ему сделал? — спросила Наташа, после того, как они включили какой-то фильм.

— Он сбежал, когда пришли вы двое, я здесь не причем.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Сэм, — конечно. Когда мы пришли, малой уже был бледный, как смерть. Еще чуть-чуть и слился бы со своей футболкой, как хамелеон.

— Джим? — вопросительно подняла бровь Наташа.

— Что? Я просто спросил у него про его созвездие. В тему пришлось.

— Ох, милочка, — протянул Сэм с саркастическим сочувствием.

— Что не так? Все же в порядке вещей.

— У него нет созвездия, — тихо сказала Наташа. Так, как будто это секрет. — Точнее, когда-то давно оно было, но потом случилась неприятность и…

— Почему заранее никто не сказал мне об этом? — занервничал Баки. — Как обычно, в этом доме все всё знают, кроме меня. Есть что-то ещё, чего я не знаю?

— Может быть, — Наташа откинулась на спинку дивана. — Смотри, сейчас ему круто срежут башку.

Друзья называется, подумал Баки, но вслух ничего не сказал. Ни Сэм, ни Нат не обратили внимания на затянувшееся молчание. Как будто, так и нужно вести себя, когда кто-то явно нуждается в помощи. Все они жили под одной крышей, неужели так сложно хотя бы сделать вид, что им не все равно?

— Думаете, мне стоит извиниться? — спросил Баки, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Перед кем? — поинтересовался Сэм. Он подкидывал в воздух орешки и ловил их ртом, не отводя взгляда от телевизора.

— Перед Питером.

— За что?

— Да вы же сами все видели! — нервничал Баки.

— Это было так давно… — протянул Уилсон.

— Двадцать минут прошло!

— Говорю же — давно. И вообще отстань с дурацкими вопросами. Паркер взрослый парень, сам разберется.

— Тоже мне, советчики.

Забыв про фильм и про единственный выходной, Баки покинул гостиную. Он искал Питера везде, но ни в одной из комнат его не было. И спальня, и лаборатория пустовали, было даже не привычно.

В лаборатории Баки задержался. Стив и Тони уехали, так что впервые он смог рассмотреть это место без назойливого взгляда Старка. Машины то ли работали, то ли нет, было непонятно, но эти кучи проводов и мигающих лампочек завораживали и раздражали одновременно. Они отражались в окнах, создавая причудливый рисунок на стекле, сплетаясь с огнями города.

И смотря вдаль, сквозь огни, Баки вдруг увидел одинокую фигуру на одном из зданий. Несомненно, это Питер. Все-таки сбежал. Понаблюдав за ним, он вернулся к Наташе и Сэму и весь оставшийся вечер не вспоминал о несчастном подростке.

***

Три дня от Питера не было никаких вестей, но Баки был спокоен, потому что каждый вечер замечал его силуэт на крыше какого-нибудь из зданий. С каждым разом Питер забирался всё выше и выше, как будто считая, что так его не разглядят с земли, но так он никогда не ошибался.

Уже давно стемнело, ночь оказалась не самой теплой, но Баки все же вышел на дежурство. Стив и Тони всё ещё были в Вашингтоне, и каждому приходилось выходить на дежурство дважды в неделю. Как показывала статистика, после введения в их практику ночных рейдов, уровень преступности здорово снизился.

За эти три дня Баки неплохо освоил Google, в котором нашёл всю интересующую его информацию о соулмейтах и созвездиях, и теперь дело было за малым — поговорить с Питером. У него созрел план, может и не самый лучший, но единственный в своем роде, главное не сорваться с высоты птичьего полета.

Он застал Питера, поедающего сладкий чуррос, на крыше здания, в котором располагалась редакция одной из газет. Кажется, именно в этом печатном издании фотографии Мстителей частенько помещали на первую полосу.

Какое-то время Баки просто наблюдал, боясь спугнуть, но потом вспомнил про паучье чутьё и почувствовал себя настоящим идиотом.

— Привет, — сказал он, встав за спиной Питера. Тот повернулся на его голос. Он задрал маску до носа, чтобы ничего не мешало ему уплетать сладость за обе щеки.

— А я думал, ты всю ночь будешь прятаться, — жуя, ответил Паркер и отвернулся, вновь даря всё внимание Нью-Йорку.

— Знаю, ты злишься. Но я хочу помочь, Пит.

— Ага, и как же позвольте узнать? Как это можно исправить? — иронизировал Питер. — Набить тату? Или ты знаешь, где найти машину времени, с помощью которой я могу все исправить? Вернуть родинки невозможно, а значит, я никогда не найду своего соулмейта. Нью-Йорк может спать спокойно, у Человека-паука никогда не будет личной жизни.

Баки сел рядом, свесил ноги и прикинул сколько метров отсюда до асфальта. Вид перед ним открывался красивый, в какой-то степени сумасшедший. Питер не зря им восхищался. Огни высоток, шум машин. Слишком ярко, слишком шумно для того, чтобы находить в этом успокоение. Но Питер находил.

Он вообще не такой, как все. Непутевый, отзывчивый, готовый помочь любому, даже если его не просят. Даже в сороковых таких было мало.

— Сходи на свидание, — предложил Баки, не сводя взгляда с Питера. — Развейся. Чтобы быть с кем-то нужны не знаки, которые даёт Вселенная, а что-то, что заставит сердце бешено колотиться. Точнее, кто-то.

Питер повернулся, и Баки машинально улыбнулся, широко и открыто. Он не часто баловал людей такой улыбкой, но сейчас на его взгляд случай был подходящий. Он пытался внушить Питу надежду, хотел, чтобы тот не упускал свой шанс. Ведь его соулмейт тоже страдает из-за невозможности найти свою вторую половинку. Есть шанс, что в этих поисках они пересекутся.

— Если я схожу на свидание, — пальцами Питер изобразил кавычки, — ты от меня отстанешь?

— Одно свидание в неделю, — кивнул Баки. — До конца жизни, пока не найдешь свою половинку.

— У меня тоже есть условие, — Питер поднял указательный палец вверх.

— Слушаю.

— Понимаешь, я никогда не ходил на свидания и совершенно не знаю, как нужно себя вести. Что нужно говорить, когда лучше предложить свою куртку, как понять, что можно поцеловать на прощание. И я очень, _о_ _чень_ боюсь оплошать.

— Твоя неуклюжесть довольна милая, — решил успокоить его Баки.

— Ты единственный, кто так думает. К тому же ты наверняка врешь.

— Ну так какое условие? — переспросил Баки. Переубеждать Питера в чем-то затея абсолютно бесполезная.

Питер сделал глубокий вдох, а потом выдохнул через нос.

— Мне нужно _пробное_ свидание.

— Пробное свидание? — удивившись, Баки повторил за ним. — Куколка, это тебе не экзамен.

— Пробное свидание. Моё условие. Или да, или идите лесом, мистер Барнс.

— По рукам, — кивнул Баки после минутных раздумий.

Питер поднялся, опустил маску и поднял руку, готовясь сбежать. Баки не собирался его останавливать. Он радовался тому, что они нашли компромисс. Завтра утром можно будет обсудить детали, а пока ему пора вернуться на свой пост.

— Заберёшь меня завтра после учебы, — довольно сказал Питер. — Остальное выбирай сам, уверен с организацией ты справишься.

— О чем ты? — недоумевал Барнс. Только что у него на руках было решение, а теперь Пит сморозил какую-то чушь, и то приятное чувство, которое возникло в его груди после согласия Паркера, вдруг вмиг испарилось.

— О пробном свидании. И не опаздывай. Я заканчиваю в шесть тридцать.

К тому времени, когда Баки понял, что к чему, Питер уже пропал из поля зрения.

_Неужели он только что согласился пойти на свидание с Питером Паркером?_


	2. Chapter 2

Это было безумно. Самую малость. Баки, конечно, думал так и никак иначе, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Питер часто чудил, этим и отличался от многих, потому что как бы неловко ему не было, он не стеснялся оставаться самим собой. К тому же, они _друзья_ , и разве есть что-то плохое и неправильное в простой помощи? Питеру всего лишь нужно дать пару советов, чтобы его уверенность в себе стала крепче. Пусть Баки и не бог свиданий, но ведь он лучше, чем ничего?

— Ты же не серьезно? — Наташа вскинула бровь, осматривая Барнса со всех сторон. Одет, как с иголочки. — Очевидно, тебя за нос водят.

— Ничего такого, — фыркнул Баки, смотря на себя в зеркало. — Взаимовыручка. Мы все в одной команде. Если бы я попросил тебя об одолжении, ты, что, послала бы меня?

— Значит, ради дружеской взаимовыручки ты забрал волосы в хвост? И приоделся. Ты ни на одно настоящее свидание так не собирался.

— Просто хочу выглядеть стильно, а не как обычно.

— Обычно ты выглядишь как бомж, и знаешь, это модно в определенных кругах, — громко рассмеялся Сэм. — А чего не побрился?

— Отвянь, Уилсон, — Баки закатил глаза.

Губы Наташи тронула легкая улыбка. Взглянув на друзей по очереди, Баки ругнулся про себя. Почему он решил, что спросить их совета — хорошая идея? Он взрослый мужчина, сам может решить, что для него лучше.

До встречи с Питером оставалось всего ничего, пора было выезжать, чтобы успеть как раз вовремя. Вновь посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Баки увидел вполне милого парня: светлые глаза, тёмные волосы, тёмно-синяя рубашка, чёрный пиджак, больше похожий на замшевую куртку, джинсы и коричневые ботинки, которые Стив подарил ему на день рождения. Вот они и пригодились.

— Ну так как я? — спросил Баки, надеясь на честность.

— Отлично, — кивнула Нат, поджав губы. — Питер будет в восторге. Хотя не уверена, что ему понравится твой хвост.

— Понравится, — немного нервно отозвался Баки.

— Да ему бы понравилось, даже если бы ты оставил свой бомжатский прикид, — махнул рукой Сэм и отпил пиво из горла бутылки.

— Несомненно. Но малыш удивится, когда тебя увидит. Осторожно, он может принять это на свой счет, — добавила Наташа.

— О, ещё как примет. Но он умный малый, так что от этого скорее всего пострадает только его душевная организация.

— О чём это вы? — Баки нахмурился, не понимая. Все их слова звучали как чистая провокация.

— О тебе и твоем влиянии на Питера, — Сэм поднял бутылку вверх, словно произносил тост.

— Он не понял, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Видишь, брови сейчас станут единым целым.

Намеки никогда не были его сильной стороной. Конечно, Баки умел намекать на что угодно и чем угодно, да и вообще порой орудовал словами так, что любой мастер пера позавидовал бы. Но когда кто-то пытался намекнуть ему на что-то, в упор не замечал знаков.

Поэтому слова Сэма и Наташи казались ему пустыми. Его друзья загадочно улыбались, Наташа тихо посмеивалась, покачивая головой. Сэм же повёл себя как обычно: назвал Баки придурком и продолжил пить пиво. Барнс ждал объяснений, ну или хотя что-то вроде «забираю свои слова назад».

Тишина добавляла ещё больше вопросов, ответы на которые спросить было не с кого. Пытаясь понять, что здесь не так, Баки ещё раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, не увидел там ничего нового, но теперь учитывал то, что сказал Сэм.

Питер примет _это_ на свой счет. Что, блин, это вообще значит? И Баки сводил брови, пялясь на свое отражения и гадая, как же именно он влияет на Питера. Мыслей не было. Питер влиял на него в определенных ситуациях и в вопросах современной жизни. Но об обратной отдаче и речи быть не могло.

Как ни странно, но первым не выдержал безразличный ко всему Сэм. Молчание и Барнс, строящий рожи сам себе, раздражали одинаково сильно. Он даже отставил бутылку в сторону, чтобы поговорить с Баки. Что ж, великая честь.

— Но лучше сядь, — предупредительно сообщила Наташа, с улыбкой взглянув на Барнса, когда Сэм только рот открыл.

— Сел. Начинай, — Баки сложил руки на груди, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — И, пожалуйста, говори нормальным словами.

— Питер в тебя влюблен, — быстро и строго сказал Сэм. — Уф, а это оказалось легче, чем я думал.

Они больше времени потратили на насмешки над Барнсом и тупые приготовления к преподнесению этой информации, чем на, собственно, её озвучку.

— Что? — тревожно переспросил Барнс, с недоверием глянув на Сэма.

— Паркер, говорю, мечтает о тебе, как девочка-подросток, чего ты не понимаешь?

— Да ты меня разводишь, — воскликнул Джеймс. Кресло уже не казалось таким мягким и удобным. Оттолкнувшись от спинки, Баки поднялся, на этот раз встретив в зеркале свою недовольную мину. — Просил же быть серьёзнее.

— Да что ты будешь делать, — проворчал Сэм тихо. — Ладно. Вали уже на свое свидание и постарайся не смущать паренька.

— Оставь свои шуточки при себе, Уилсон.

Напоследок Баки немного поругался с Сэмом, по-дружески, конечно. Ну и пофлиртовал с Наташей по привычке.

На улице было достаточно тепло. Баки даже порывался несколько раз снять пиджак, но одергивал себя, напоминая, что без него образ будет выглядеть незаконченным. Конечно, перчатка на левой руке тоже не вписывалась в образ, но Баки не привык выходить в люди без неё.

В шесть тридцать Баки стоял у ворот красивого здания. Из дверей выходили сотни студентов. Кто-то торопился на метро, аккуратно пробегая мимо прохожих; кто-то, спустившись с лестницы, останавливался и ждал машину; а кто-то просто шёл и не смотрел по сторонам. И этим кем-то был Питер Паркер.

По началу Питер не замечал на себе взгляда Баки Барнса. Он разговаривал с друзьями, улыбался, громко смеялся и зачем-то постоянно проводил пальцами по левой брови. В один прекрасный момент, оторвав взгляд от асфальта под ногами и от Мишель, Питер заметил Баки.

Он замер на месте, тут же получив от друзей кучу вопросов. Баки не знал, о чём они там говорили, но, судя по лицу Питера, он пытался смыться из их компашки незаметно. Точно так же он делал, когда ему приходилось надевать костюм Человека-паука. Он шепнул что-то Нэду на ухо, после чего тот кинул беглый взгляд на Баки. Какой-то странный ритуал, чёрт возьми.

Как и ожидалось, Нэд повёл друзей Питера в другую сторону, а тот мигом скрылся в толпе. Даже Баки вновь увидел его, только когда тот вынырнул перед ним из ниоткуда с сумасшедшей улыбкой.

— Отлично выглядишь, — пробормотал Питер.

— Спасибо? — вопросом ответил Баки. — Ты выглядишь так, как будто передумал.

— Передумал? — Питер изобразил глупое удивление. Это выглядело ещё хуже, чем когда он играл Солнце в студенческом спектакле. — Это потому что не намазал волосы бомбическим количеством геля?

— Нет, но тебе бы пошло, — в этот раз заулыбался Баки. Питер стукнул его по плечу, и тот вскрикнул, скорчив смешную рожицу.

У Питера завибрировал телефон. Он извинился, уткнувшись в дисплей. Одно за другим ему приходили сообщения, и, читая их, Питер заливался румянцем. Быстро напечатав ответ, Пит сунул телефон карман.

— Идём? — громко выдохнул он.

И пошёл вперёд, не дожидаясь ответа. Баки, не сразу сообразив, что произошло, вдруг увидел тех самых друзей Питера, которые стояли метрах в ста от него и пялились. Бессовестно пялились. Баки даже улыбнулся им, прежде чем пуститься вдогонку за Питером. Благо тот, несмотря на свои длинные ноги, ушёл недалеко.

— Зачем убежал, как ошпаренный? — Баки шёл с ним в одну ногу. Питер заметил это, потому что даже не пытался смотреть вперёд или на самого Баки. Из обычно взбалмошного подростка он вдруг стал стеснительным молодым человеком. Только Баки не понял, что случилось.

— Мишель написала, что ты красавчик, — раздраженно и тихо начал Пит. — Гвен спросила, могу ли я вас познакомить. Ну а Нэд…

— Нэд знает кто я на самом деле?

— Я умею хранить тайны, — Питер кинул на Барнса строгий взгляд.

В отличие от Питера, Баки чувствовал себя отлично. Он расслабился и шёл почти так же, как обычно спешил навстречу приключениям. Залитый солнечным светом Нью-Йорк двадцать первого века был красив и приветлив. О словах Сэма и Наташи Джеймс забыл, как только увидел Питера, и теперь ничего не мешало ему просто хорошо провести время.

— Ну, так ты готов? — спросил Баки, устав от неловкого молчания за считанные секунды.

Телефон Питера снова завибрировал. Баки вздохнул, покачав головой, но, когда Паркер снова уставился в экран, сразу забрал гаджет, получив очередной тычок от Пита за плохое поведение.

— Правило номер один: когда ты остаёшься один на один с кем-то, выбрось телефон. Забудь, что существует интернет. И никогда не гугли человека, пока вы с ним обедаете или смотрите фильм, это может существенно сказаться на дальнейших отношениях. Понятно?

— Понятно, — кивнул Пит. — А теперь можно мне телефон?

— Нет, Куколка, нельзя. У нас свидание, если ты забыл.

Это звучало странно даже у него в голове, но Баки всё равно произнес эту фразу вслух.

— _Пробное_ , — настойчиво сказал Питер, надеясь получить телефон обратно.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Ну, — Питер вдруг развернулся, зашагал спиной вперёд. Так было удобнее смотреть на Баки. — И куда мы идём? Раз это свидание, значит, меня ждет что-то интересное, верно?

Баки хитро улыбнулся. Он спрятал руки в карманы и с минуту молчал, заставляя Пита нервничать. Тот наверняка уже представил несколько возможных сценариев и гадал, какой из них выберет Барнс.

— Есть три правила, — начал Баки. Они шли, не останавливаясь, и Питер не понимал, придерживались ли они какого-то направления или шли, что называется, куда глаза глядят. — Во-первых…

— Выкинуть телефон, я понял, — перебил его Пит.

— Другие три правила. Первое — узнаешь три вещи, которые нравятся человеку, с которым ты идёшь на свидание. Второе — применяешь эти знания на практике. Третье — устраиваешь хороший вечер. Ничего экстравагантного, никаких сюрпризов и прочего. Только не для первого свидания, даже если ты задумал произвести впечатление. Делай это с толком. Запомнил?

— Ты собираешься комментировать каждое действие? — усмехнулся Пит. Несмотря на то, что шёл спиной вперёд, он ни разу не наткнулся на прохожих и не запнулся об неровно уложенную брусчатку. — Я не готов конспектировать.

— Запоминай, — пожал плечами Баки.

Интересно, какие три «нравятся» он взял?

 

***

Питер любит Нью-Йорк, каверы на песни восьмидесятых и серию рассказов Айзека Азимова о детективе Элайдже Бейли. И, похоже, это всё, что Баки о нём знал.

Целый час они потратили на квест по мотивам «Стальных пещер». Так как для квеста нужно не меньше четырех человек, им пришлось играть вместе со странной пожилой парой из Германии. Питер разгадал все загадки за пятнадцать минут, но Баки так увлёкся процессом, что об этом пришлось смолчать.

Когда они вышли, уже стемнело. Людей на улице стало больше. Рекламные щиты светили ярче, зазывая. Но Питер смотрел на Баки и улыбался. Они шли в кафе, что располагалось неподалёку. Шли и болтали обо всём на свете. Как всё свелось к разговору о динозаврах, не понял даже Питер, но, кажется, был рад.

— Хорошо было во времена динозавров, — усмехнулся Питер, вспоминая всё то, что когда-либо изучал о них. — Никаких созвездий на коже. Забираешь того, кто тебе нравится, ловишь для него рыбу и чувствуешь себя самым счастливым во всём мире.

— Эти правила работают и в двадцать первом веке, — подметил Барнс. — Правда, рыбы будет недостаточно.

— Откуда тебе знать? Ты же так и не пробовал.

— Простая математика. Нам сюда.

Джеймс указал направление. Им нужно свернуть налево, чтобы дойти до кафе, но Питер замер на углу, озадачив Баки. Неужели что-то пошло не так? Барнс не заметил за собой косяков и считал, что почти справился с задачей. «Почти» включало в себя необходимости зайти в кафе, но Питер не собирался и дальше следовать плану Баки.

Молчание Питера не предвещало ничего хорошего. Джеймс не сводил с него взгляда и, несмотря на свою супервыносливость, даже вспотел. Парень смотрел вверх с детской наивностью и с милой улыбкой на губах. С очаровательной улыбкой, подметил Баки, любуясь.

— Куколка, — Баки засунул руки в карманы джинс и игриво подошёл к Питу, — я не сдал экзамен?

С плеча Пита соскользнула лямка рюкзака. Подхватывая его, Питер повернулся и поймал загадочную улыбку Баки.

Несмотря на то, что это было свидание, в первый раз за вечер они оказались так близко друг к другу. Баки видел, как дёрнулся кадык, когда Питер сглотнул. За те доли секунды, которые удалось урвать, он заметил слишком многое и ненароком задумался. Может, Сэм не врал?

Пит нервно отступил назад, поправляя лямки рюкзака, и вскинул взгляд. Он смотрел вверх, и только встав рядом Баки проследил за его взглядом. Стоило ли удивляться, когда стало понятно, что тот с упоением изучает крышу? Наверное, нет. Но умные решение всегда приходят слишком поздно.

— Только не говори, что ты собираешься сбежать от меня, — уточнил Баки с осторожностью и с облегчением выдохнул, когда Питер засмеялся.

— Ты же Баки Барнс, кто вообще может от тебя сбежать?

— Тогда...

А дальше молчание. Баки и сам себе не смог бы объяснить, почему замолчал. То ли не нашел подходящих аргументов, доказывающих, что Питер неправ. То ли всё совсем наоборот, и он просто таким образом признавал правду. Но он смотрел на Питера с открытым ртом, даже когда понял, что говорить что-либо уже поздно. Момент ушёл, а с ним пропала и невинная улыбка.

— Я знаю, — Питер выглядел осмелевшим, но губы дрожали от волнения, — ты готовился к сегодняшнему вечеру. И уверен, что в конце концов, мне бы всё понравилось, как и всегда, но позволь внести некие коррективы в твою программу.

Баки поднял брови и кивнул следом.

— Полезли на крышу, — радостно сказал Питер. Его глаза загорелись от предвкушения.

— Мы были там вчера, — вспомнил Барнс. Он не злился на Питера, нисколько, просто хотел понять его мотивацию. До ушей донёсся тяжелый вздох. — Нам что-то угрожает?

— Помнишь, ты говорил про «три» нравится? — спросил Пит. Баки кивнул в ответ. — Что, если одним из них будут крыши? Знаю, это портит твои планы, а портить планы это последнее дело. Судя по всему, с этого здания отличный вид. Оно достаточно высокое, видишь? И если залезть на него с той стороны, то Башня Старка не будет мозолить глаза.

Баки проследил за его рукой. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что здание не очень высокое, этажей тридцать, не больше. Какой вид мог быть оттуда? Нью-Йорк полон действительно высоких зданий, крыши которых почти касаются неба. Но взгляд Питера оказался таким счастливым, что все вопросы, возникшие по ходу, отпали сами собой.

Широко улыбнувшись, Барнс едва сдержал смех. Он не собирался смеяться, сейчас совсем не подходящий для этого момент, да и Питер может решить, что это всё из-за него, хотя был здесь совершенно ни при чём. Внутренние демоны словно взбунтовались, заставляя Баки смотреть на Пита под другим углом, с «наклоном к словам Сэма».

«Боже правый», — подумал он, облизнувшись. Пальцы металлической руки на автомате сомкнулись в кулак.

— Ладно, — Баки не хотел, чтобы Пит заметил напряжение, которое так наглядно демонстрировала его рука. — Но как мы туда попадем?

Оказывается, для Питера и его способностей нет ничего невозможного. Барнсу пришлось заделаться скалолазом. Он держался за паутину, которую Питер любезно спустил ему, и полз по торцу здания, думая о всяком. О том, что будет, если его увидят; насколько сильно будет ругаться Стив; похож ли взгляд, с которым он сегодня весь вечер смотрит на Питера, на что-то жалкое.

На крыше ветер чувствовался сильнее. Он раздувал волосы Баки, убранные в хвост, и именно сейчас это казалось таким неловким. Питер сел на край, по привычке свесив ноги вниз. Под ними стелился Нью-Йорк. Люди спешили, налетали друг на друга в суматохе, как будто боясь потерять драгоценное время.

Баки разглядывал маленькие камешки, которые были рассыпаны по всей крыше, и старался идти осторожно, чтобы не испортить ботинки. Он не сводил взгляда со спины Питера, приближаясь.

— Доволен? — Джеймс заранее подал голос, чтобы не напугать Пита своим внезапным появлением.

— Здесь здорово, — довольно ответил Питер. — Отсюда видно дом Нэда, кстати. Вон там раньше было крутое интернет-кафе. Я часто там бывал, пока мистер Старк не приютил меня.

— А здесь часто бываешь? — спросил Баки, надеясь, привлечь внимание. Прямо сейчас для него это казалось важнейшей жизненной необходимостью.

— На крышах? — переспросил Пит, повернувшись. Он положил руки на бортик, на котором сидел. Барнс кивнул ему. — В качестве Питера Паркера почти никогда, — на лице Пита промелькнуло сожаление, но так бегло, что даже спрашивать о причинах уже было не к месту. — Обычно вижу всё это через линзы костюма. Это, конечно, круто, но уже не то, понимаешь?

— И чем здесь обычно занимаешься? — Баки подошел ближе. Он держал руки в карманах, потому что не знал куда их спрятать. Его пальцы от нервов дрожали, металлические то и дело сжимались в кулак, и он знал, что Питер не должен это видеть. _Он не должен принять это на свой счёт_.

— Ну, всяким занимаюсь. Болтаю с Карен, поедаю Хэппи Мил, смотрю сериалы. Карен нравятся «Друзья». Но мы давно их не смотрели. Остановились на той серии, где Моника и Чендлер женятся.

— С компьютерами мы на «ты», значит.

— Я да, — усмехнулся Питер. — А вот в твоих способностях я немного сомневаюсь. Но исключительно в тех, которые касаются использования компьютера в режиме продвинутого пользователя. Ну знаешь, ты не настолько продвинутый, чтобы управлять настройками брандмауэра, отключать антивирус, знать, для чего нужно сочетание кнопок Ctrl-Alt-Delete.

Поджав губы, Баки тихо выругался. Никто и никогда ещё не называл его глупым таким вот странным способом, да ещё и на свидании. Он, конечно, ни слова не понял, хотел даже спросить, кто такой этот Брандмауэр и почему он не может настроить себя сам, но не стал. Питер бы рассмеялся своим дико заразительным смехом, и пришлось бы смеяться над собственной глупостью. Питер, кстати, не смог выдержать паузу даже после этих неловких замечаний. Он продолжал говорить, пока Баки осмысливал начало его длинной речи.

— Подай рюкзак, — попросил Питер вдруг. И Баки не сразу понял, что тот обращается к нему.

— Рюкзак?

— Он у тебя за спиной.

Оглянувшись, Баки сделал шаг назад, поднял рюкзак и только потом подошёл ближе к Питеру. Он встал достаточно близко, чтобы искоса наблюдать за Паркером. Из рюкзака Питер достал бутылку с водой и предложил ему крекеров, что остались после ланча.

— Может, слезешь и посидим вон там? — предложил Баки, указывая на небольшую скамейку, стоявшую возле трубы.

Должно быть, порой на этой крыше бывают люди. Поднимаются сюда среди рабочего дня, чтобы провести немного времени в одиночестве. Рядом со скамейкой стояла алюминиевая банка из-под кофе, служившая кому-то пепельницей.

Паркер посмотрел на скамейку с нескрываемым скептицизмом. Разве можно любоваться Нью-Йорком, сидя посреди крыши? Оттуда ведь ничего не разглядеть! Только крыши других зданий, погасшие окна офисных помещений и самолеты, пролетающие высоко в небе.

Все же, Питер слез и подошел к скамейке. Она выглядела не очень чистой, поэтому он провел по ней рукой, стряхнул остатки пепла и пару окурков, а только потом сел. Смотря вперёд, он понимал, что вид, конечно, не тот. Нью-Йорк вдруг лишился огней, шумихи и движения, превратившись в один из скучных городов с мрачными пейзажами.

— Доволен? — немного с укором спросил Питер.

— Да, — Баки сел рядом. — Теперь, если я вдруг захочу тебя обнять, смогу это сделать, не боясь разбиться в лепешку.

— О, мы дошли до обнимашек! — довольно подхватил Питер.

— Ещё нет, но если ты расскажешь что-нибудь душевное, то все возможно. Нужно разрядить обстановку.

— Что-то душевное? — переспросил Паркер, внимательно смотря на Баки.

— Да. Твоя пара должна доверять тебе. Хорошая история работает в семидесяти процентах случаев. Когда ты открываешься перед человеком сам, возникает доверие.

— И что же мне рассказать?

— Расскажи что-нибудь о своей метке, — предложил Баки.

— Но у меня нет метки, — возмутился Питер. Он резко выпрямил спину и отвел взгляд в сторону.

Ладонью Питер упирался в скамейку, точно так же, как и в бортик крыши. Его прямые руки дрожали от напряжения, под весом, который Пит почти полностью перенес на них. Баки видел, как тот облизывал губы, так нервно и неловко, как никогда прежде. Но в этот раз в нём не было той нелепости, к которой Барнс привык.

— Об этом и расскажи, — тихо сказал Баки, коснувшись пальцем тыльной стороны ладони Паркера. Не смог удержаться. — Что случилось с твоей меткой?

— Ну, — Питер выдохнул сквозь зубы, — это не очень душевная история, знаешь. Скорее, грустная.

— То, что нужно, — заверил его Барнс. Питер повернулся на его голос, как будто магнитом притянутый. В его взгляде читалось сомнение чистой воды. — Мы же не чужие друг другу люди, помнишь?

— Я потерял метку на свой пятый день рождения, — начал Питер. Он стучал пальцами по скамейке, создавая какой-то безумный ритм. Звук был мерзкий, похож на дешевый саундтрек, но определенный колорит всей ситуации он задавал неплохо. — Сжигал улики своих пакостных дел, когда в комнату вошла мама. Чудом избежали пожара, но на мне загорелась футболка, — Пит облизнул губы, сглотнув, а потом потянулся за бутылкой с водой, сделал глоток, выдерживая паузу. — Самый сильный ожог пришелся на поясницу, где и было моё созвездие. Благодаря экспериментальным мазям, следы от небольших ожогов удалось убрать, но на пояснице остался шрам. И ничего больше.

— Куколка, — с сочувствием сказал Баки. — Мне так жаль.

И Баки, как и обещал, обнял его, положив правую руку на плечи. Он прижал его к себе и едва сдержался, чтобы не поцеловать в макушку. Объятия и то казались лишними, но как ещё поддержать мальца, Барнс не представлял.

— Да ладно, сам виноват, — Питер попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо. — Теперь твоя очередь.

— Чего?

— Расскажи мне душевную историю. Помнишь, как в первый раз решил, что нашёл свою родственную душу?

— Как ни странно, помню. У неё были рыжие волосы до плеч, которые постоянно завивались. И голубые-голубые глаза. Она носила созвездие на своей щеке. Мне казалось это милым. Было немножко жаль, когда все это… — Баки замолчал, нервно дёргая руками, как будто пытаясь изобразить вихрь, — не сработало. Ей не нравилось лежать на моей руке, а я предпочитал её задницу, а не лицо.

Когда Баки закончил свой монолог, Питер силой вернул его руку на прежнее место.

— И сколько попыток было после нее?

— Четырнадцать, — незамедлительно и без стеснения ответил Баки. — До войны и вовремя, но не считая тех свиданий, что ты для меня устроил.

— Прости, если это выглядело слишком навязчиво. Я.... Мне нравится делать людей счастливыми. Поэтому я всегда помогаю Нэду дотянуться до коробок с яблочным соком в кафетерии. Хожу с тетей Мэй в кино и не стыжусь этого. Делюсь с Эм Джей завтраком, когда она забывает взять с собой еду. Это так, мелочи, но приятно видеть улыбки на лицах друзей.

— Это был интересный опыт.

Барнсу захотелось улыбнуться. Необъяснимо, без причины, просто улыбнуться, как делают обычные люди, не скрывая эмоций. Он всё удивлялся, как Питер вообще смог найти тех людей, что говорил о нём и почему те решились прийти. Паркер на его вопросы о свиданиях вслепую не отвечал, и Джеймсу приходилось довольствоваться догадками.

— А сейчас кто запал тебе в душу? — спросил Баки, когда понял, что Питер, задумавшись о чем-то, забыл, что не один.

Он молчал, когда Баки ждал слов. Пит, как никто другой, умел разрядить обстановку дурацкой шуткой или смешным замечанием, а порой даже глупой просьбой, на которую мог откликнуться любой из обитателей Башни. Молчание и Питер обычно не сосуществуют вместе, и на памяти Барнса это первый такой случай. Он не мог вспомнить ни минуты, в которую тот бы молчал.

— С чего ты взял, что я на кого-то запал? — Паркер глупо улыбнулся. К нему вернулась та неуклюжесть, по которой Баки уже успел соскучиться. Она мгновенно проявилась в жестах, в его удачной попытке уйти от руки на плечах и в нервном смехе. Пит всегда так посмеивался, когда пытался что-то скрыть.

— Это просто предположение, расслабься, — Баки попытался его успокоить и снова потянулся рукой, желая положить её на плечи, но Питер увернулся. — Ладно, давай сделаем одну из глупых вещей, которые ты здесь вытворял с Карен.

Питер протянул тихое и длинное «у», как будто бы удивившись словам Баки, а потом вытянул перед ним руку и пошевелил пальцами.

— Что тебе больше по душе «Американская семейка» или «В Филадельфии всегда солнечно»? — спросил Питер, и до Баки дошло. Он выудил телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака и протянул его Питу.

— О чём это все?

— Ну, «Американская семейка» немного напоминает жизнь Мстителей. Там куча народу, некоторые из них даже родственники, ну, точнее все. А пилотный эпизод «В Филадельфии всегда солнечно» выглядит так, как будто снимался в год твоего рождения. Там есть бар, красавица-блондинка, отчаявшийся влюбленный и черный гей.

— Включай, то, что вы смотрели с Карен, — отнекался Баки. Описания, предложенные Питером, не очень-то ему понравились.

— А если бы я сказал, что мы с Карен ничего не смотрели, а просто целовались ночи напролет, ты бы меня поцеловал? — усмехнулся Питер, что-то набирая на клавиатуре.

— Нет. Даже если бы я не знал, что Карен это твой костюм. Я не из тех взрослых, которые пристают к детям.

— Я не ребёнок.

Питер попытался спрятать обиду в голосе, но вышло плохо. Баки не придал этому значения. Он говорил правду, и Питу просто нужно её принять. Для него неуклюжий Питер всегда останется ребёнком, даже если смотреть на него с «наклоном к словам Сэма», вспоминать очаровательную улыбку и думать о его взгляде.

— Мне уже давно восемнадцать, и…

— А мне сто, так что ты не по адресу. Вопрос закрыт, включай, что хотел.

Прозвучало грубо. Баки тоже это почувствовал. После сказанных слов остался неприятный осадок. Улыбка совсем пропала с лица Пита, и он громко сглотнул, не зная, что ответить. Казалось, что он вот-вот выскажет что-то настолько же грубое и глупое, что-то ядовитое и обидное, что-то, на что в обычное время не был способен.

Так некстати запищал маячок Мстителей. У обоих. Баки нашел свой в пиджаке, Питер же получил оповещение на телефон. Стив и Тони приехали раньше срока и решили собрать срочное совещание.

Питер засобирался резко, вытащил из рюкзака костюм Человека-паука. Пока он переодевался, Баки думал, как бы ему быстрее добраться до Башни.

Пробное свидание закончилось на этой ноте. Совсем неудачно и отвратительно. И если с Питером так будет всегда, то вряд ли ему удастся найти кого-то. Люди не любят, когда их бросают, даже по важным и неотложным делам.

— Встретимся в Башне, — сказал Питер, пряча одежду в рюкзак.

— Куколка, так я сдал? — спросил Баки в шутку, вспомнив, как сам же и шутил на тему экзамена. Он надеялся, что так получится разрядить обстановку.

На секунду Баки показалось, что Питер уйдёт, не ответив, и их свидание закончится глупым молчанием и недомолвками. Это будет такой отстой, по которому можно будет измерять любой другой. Эти мучительные секунды Баки пережил с тревогой и волнением.

— Не называй меня так, это оскорбляет, — вымолвил Пит наконец и надел рюкзак на плечи. — Пошли, я помогу тебе спуститься.

И всё между ними было бы ничего, вполне в порядке, даже в норме, если бы Питер просто сказал «нет» или не ответил вовсе, концентрируясь только на необходимой Барнсу помощи. Но то, с каким гневом в голосе он попросил больше никогда не называть его «Куколкой», смутило Баки. А потом, постепенно спускаясь по паутине вниз, он осознал, что Сэм, чёрт возьми, не врал.

_Питер и правда принял это на свой счёт._


	3. Chapter 3

Следующая неделя оказалась тяжёлой. Несмотря на то, что Стив и Тони вернулись и их команда снова могла выступать в полном составе, работы прибавилось. Взяточники прокрутили целую аферу и всё-таки смогли отмыть деньги, из-за чего Стив злился не по-детски, но Барнс считал, что в этом нет его вины. Он пристрелил бы их всех, если бы не дурацкие правила Капитана Америка.

Возникший на этом фоне конфликт никак не разрешался, и Баки, если честно, не собирался извиняться за то, что назвал Стива мягкотелым. В тот вечер Тони попытался перевести всё это в шутку, сказав, что там, где нужно, Стив всегда твёрдый, но этим ещё больше разозлил Роджерса. Однако, на следующее утро они с Тони уже делили завтрак на двоих, а Барнс не удостоился даже ленивого кивка в знак приветствия.

В придачу ко всем этим неудачам, на плечи Баки легла вина за то, что Питер ни разу за эту неделю не навестил ни его, ни Старка. Пару дней назад Тони задавался этим вопросом, но к счастью ни Сэм, ни Нат не проболтались о том, что натворил Баки. Хотя, возможно, они не проболтались только потому что ничего не знали.

Да он и сам не знал, если честно.

Поэтому пятничный ужин вызывал противоречивые чувства. Вместо того, чтобы пойти ужинать со всеми, Баки сидел в кресле в гостиной, положив ноги на одну из ручек, и щёлкал каналами. Оказывается, когда ты разгневан сам на себя, одиночество — лучший способ остыть и не испортить жизнь ещё кому-нибудь.

Он включил какой-то мультик, убавил звук и, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, громко выдохнул. Как-то он читал о дыхательной технике, помогающей успокоиться, так что искренне верил, что прямо сейчас этой самой техникой и пользуется. Не открывая глаз, он дышал ровно, контролируя длительность и глубину вдохов и выдохов.

— У тебя что схватки? Скорую вызвать?

Баки встрепенулся от голоса Сэма, который откровенно над ним смеялся. Какого хрена он вообще здесь забыл? Барнс, фыркнув, сел прямо и нахмурился.

— Мальчик, девочка? Тарелка хлопьев, которую ты съел на завтрак?

— Чего тебе? — устало протянул Барнс. Любил Уилсон лезть к нему, когда не стоило.

В руках он держал поднос с тарелками и двумя бутылками яблочного сока, который Баки ненавидел. Прямо, как и Сэма в этот самый момент. Во-первых, за то, что он нарушил его одиночество, в котором Баки надеялся найти успокоение. Во-вторых, за дурацкую шутку, оскорбившую всё его существо. В-третьих, за яблочный сок на подносе.

Сэм, однако, совершенно не обращал внимания на недовольство Барнса. Для него гневный взгляд и грубый тон были такими же привычными, как птичий крик по утрам, который он установил на свой будильник. Поставив поднос на маленький стол, Уилсон взял одну из тарелок, откинулся на спинку дивана и закинул ноги на тот самый столик, уставившись в телик.

— Не твой день, да?

— Тебе-то что?

— Я здесь не по своей воле. Проиграл в «Камень, ножницы, бумага». Дважды. Так что это и не мой день тоже.

— А Стив сам не мог прийти? — раздраженно спросил Барнс.

— Сходи и узнай, — в тон ему фыркнул Сэм. — Тогда я смогу поужинать в приятной компании.

Но похоже Баки зря так разгонялся. Стив уже не обижался на него, но, видимо, не знал, с какой стороны подойти, потому что в последние дни Баки взрывался от любой мелочи. Но как-то же нужно заботиться о друге, причём не очень демонстративно, чтобы он не заметил и не понял, чьих это рук дело.

Ну или наоборот: заметил и понял, что это всё Стив, и в один прекрасный день сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, и они не ругались из-за каких-то взяточников.

— Я не хочу разговаривать… — начал Баки, почесав затылок. Но Сэм слишком любил дразнить Барнса, так что перебил просто на автомате.

— Зато я хочу, — Сэм ковырял вилкой в тарелке. Комнату наполнил запах наивкуснейшей лазаньи. У Баки аж слюни потекли. Заёрзав на кресле, он смахнул рукой волосы, что лезли в глаза, и потянулся за тарелкой. Чертов Стив знал, как его задобрить. — Поговорить, поспрашивать, посмеяться над твоей глупостью.

— Первое правило суперзлодея — не раскрывай свои секреты.

— Как скажешь, парень, ты в этом ас, — Сэм поднял указательный палец вверх, показывая на Баки, улыбаясь дурацкой улыбкой. Как будто рекламировал хлопья для завтрака, честно слово.

— Скажи Стиву, что всё в порядке. Я не злюсь.

— Ну, во-первых, злишься. Как Кинг Конг. И рычишь так же. Только по зданиям не лазаешь. Но с этим прекрасно справляется Паучок, так что ваш тандем вполне можно называть Кинг Конгом.

Баки качал головой, потому что соглашался с Сэмом в кой-то веки. Он действительно злился, рычал и вел себя так, как ведут те, у кого слегка поехала крыша. Слегка. И Сэм это видел. Впервые за время их знакомства, он разговаривал с ним как с другом: без иронии и сарказма. Хотя, он же принёс противный яблочный сок, минус в карму.

Но потом Сэм упомянул Питера и всё пошло под откос. Баки завёлся, насупился, а лазанья уже не приносила столько удовольствия, сколько прежде. В сердце закралась обида на самого себя, и Уилсон, ни о чём не догадываясь, одним своим словом вскрыл рану, которую Баки уже неделю зализывал в тайне ото всех.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я дурак, верно? — Сэм, затихший на минуту, наблюдал за Барнсом с осторожностью: он знал, что его слова вызовут волну негодования, но, признаться, думал, что понадобится гораздо больше времени. — В жизни бы не поверил, что ты расстроился из-за взяточников. Или из-за такой глупости перестал разговаривать со Стивом. Ты огрызаешься даже на Наташу, которую обычно готов на руках носить.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Барнс, понимая, к чему ведёт Сэм.

— Вряд ли Паркер тебя отверг, — Уилсон отставил тарелку и потянулся за бутылочкой с соком. — Значит, это ты отшил его. Это объясняет тот факт, что мелкий не появлялся здесь всю гребаную неделю. А вот твоё поведение — нет.

— Я не отшивал его, — вздохнул Баки, отпустив вилку.

— Отшил. И теперь, почему-то, сам страдаешь. Не могу не заметить, что на это может быть лишь одна единственная причина.

— Я его обидел, признаю. И да, я переживаю из-за этого. Ну потому что я…

Баки хотел продолжить. Мыслей было много, правда все они больше напоминали оправдания, чем обоснованные аргументы. Но в проходе появился Питер, и желание разговаривать прошло самой собой. Паркер улыбнулся, поймав на себе взгляды Мстителей. Серая куртка, синие джинсы, кроссовки — всё как обычно. У Барнса даже сердце защемило. Однако, нет, это не могло быть правдой. Питер не мог просто прийти и сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Слишком легко он заводился, слишком долго остывал. Баки чувствовал, что где-то здесь есть подвох. И он не хотел знать, где.

Питер подошёл ближе, ударил оживившегося Сэма в кулачок, ещё шире улыбнувшись. Они разыграли целое приветствие, как в каком-то фильме. Пит просто светился от радости, разговаривая с Сэмом. А Баки смотрел и не знал, как должен поступить.

Стоит ли привычно обратиться к нему? Предложить посмотреть «Шрека», ведь они так и не посмотрели последнюю часть? Спросить не хочет ли он составить ему компанию на следующем дежурстве? Господи, столько мыслей, что Баки просто растерялся, встревожился, как будто одно его слово может изменить всю жизнь.

И так оно вышло, когда Питер, закончив шушукаться с Сэмом, наконец обратил на него внимание.

— Здрасте, мистер Барнс, — довольно прощебетал он, а потом развернулся и ушёл, скрывшись в дверном проёме, ведущем в столовую.

Баки озадаченно смотрел по сторонам, раскрыв рот. Это, блять, сейчас что такое было? Мистер Барнс? Возмутительно. И грубо. И… Боже, Баки просто кипел от злости. И задавался лишь одним вопросом: почему?

— Ты полегче, а то тарелка треснет, — предупредительным тоном сказал Сэм, а потом рассмеялся, добавив: — и лицо.

— Будь добр, _заткнись_ , — огрызнулся Барнс, даже не посмотрев на Уилсона. Его взгляд до сих пор был прикован к тому месту, где в последний раз он зацепился за Питера.

С кухни, кстати, доносился его звонкий голос. Тони что-то ему отвечал, но слова разобрать не получалось. Всё сливалось в один громкий гул, противный и звенящий в ушах. И среди этого шума повторялось где-то крепко в мыслях засевшее « _Мистер Барнс_ ». Баки хотелось провалиться под землю.

Он просидел с каменным лицом минут пятнадцать, совершенно не обращая внимания на Сэма. Он даже не знал, открывал ли Уилсон рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, или просто наблюдал за ним, придумывая очередное нелепое сравнение. В этом мире много монстров, с которыми можно сравнивать Баки.

Думая, чем же заслужил такое, Барнс всё же сорвался. Он не видел в своих действиях «ничего такого», сказал Питеру то, что думал в тот момент, но правда порой обижает чувства людей, и кажется, это был тот самый случай. Но терпение вдруг лопнуло, градус злости от непонимания возрастал.

— Что я сделал не так? — спросил наконец Баки. Сэм в фальшивом удивлении поднял брови, покачал головой из стороны в сторону, делая вид, что думает над чем-то очень важным.

— Ты его отшил, — тихо сказал Сэм, чуть наклонившись к нему. — И разбил ему сердце. А заодно и себе.

— Да какое к чёрту сердце? — вскрикнул Баки. — Мы же были друзьями. Я оказал ему дружескую помощь и поддержку, он говорил, что хочет позвать кого-то на свидание, а тут….

— Он тебя хотел позвать на свидание, дубина. Мог бы подыграть ему, а потом поступить как парень в фильме «Девушка моего лучшего друга», делов-то.

О каком фильме шла речь, Баки даже знать не хотел. Но хотел знать кое-что другое.

— Пятница, где сейчас Паркер? — спросил он. Вот этому Сэм действительно удивился.

— В лаборатории, сэр. Один.

Больше и думать было не о чём. Сорвавшись, забыв про лазанью и яблочный сок, Баки поспешил к лестнице и быстро поднялся на этаж выше. Приоткрытую дверь в лабораторию он заметил издалека и сразу же уверенно зашагал к ней.

Барнс вторгся в лабораторию без стука и без прелюдий, ведомый злобой и возмущением. Питер, однако, увидев его, опешил, замер на секунду, а потом, фыркнув, отвернулся, вернувшись к работе. Видимо, он пришёл сюда действительно по делу.

— Серьёзно? — Барнс нарушил тишину истошным криком. — Мистер Барнс? После всего «мистер Барнс»?

Второй раз «мистер Барнс» прозвучало с издёвкой. Баки как будто пытался изобразить, как его имя произнёс Питер, зайдя в гостиную. Но получалось лишь так, как он слышал: с отвращением, презрением и обидой.

— Ну ты же мистер _Взрослый_ , мистер _Мне-за-сто_ , — передразнил его Питер, даже не повернувшись. — К старикам надо относиться с почтением.

— Ты только подтверждаешь мои слова, — не на шутку завёлся Баки, — ведёшь себя так, как будто тебе пять. Взрослые люди разговаривают о проблемах, а не дуют губы в надежде, что всё решится само.

— Поговорим, как взрослые? — Питер повернулся, вскинув бровь. И судя по выражению его лица, сдаваться не собирался. — Что ты хочешь услышать? Узнать, почему ты теперь «мистер Барнс»? Так вот, как ты сам и сказал — я ребёнок. Как сказал я — дети должны уважительно относиться ко взрослым. Вопрос закрыт. Вали отсюда, мне нужно работать.

— Да с чего вообще в тот вечер ты решил, что я тебя поцелую? — в том же тоне продолжил Барнс, даже не попытавшись говорить тише. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял полный разочарования взгляд Питера. Ничего общего с тем, которым он одаривал Баки сейчас.

— С того, что был глупцом и думал, что нравлюсь тебе, как _парень_ , — срываясь, ответил Питер. Его щеки покраснели от ругани. — Ты смотрел со мной мультики, обсуждал фильмы, в которых не понимал ровным счетом _ничего_ , разрешал лежать на твоих коленях, гладил по голове и даже сводил на моё _первое_ свидание. Ты звал меня Куколкой, и я думал, что это что-то да значит. Меня странным образом тянуло к тебе, и ты не отталкивал, давал надежду.

Баки постепенно осознавал всё, что говорил Питер. Сопоставлял факты, и в чём-то даже соглашался с ним. Неужели он перегнул палку? Сделал шаг, перешагнув через ограду? Он знал, что следовало бы остыть, поговорить по-человечески, обсудить проблему и прийти к взвешенному решению, но эмоции бунтовали так, что за свои поступки Барнс был отвечать не состоянии.

Подойдя ближе к Питеру, он прищурился, нервно сжав губы.

— Я рассказал тебе о том, о чём никому и никогда не рассказывал. Мы были как две потерянные души в этом аду с «соулмейтами», со знаками на коже, которые нас ни к чему не ведут.

— У тебя совсем друзей нет, что ты не можешь отличить дружбу от симпатии? — перебивая, грубо спросил Баки, рявкнул, как собака.

— Я всего лишь хотел немного тепла, — уже тише сказал Питер. Близость Баки его пугала. — И не умереть девственником. Но спасибо, что помог мне передумать.

— Если так хотел, почему просто не поцеловал?

Разгорячившись, Баки и не такое мог сболтнуть. Его характер похуже занозы в заднице, и теперь Паркер знал об этом, так же, как и Стив. Всё произошло за секунды. Глаза Питера сузились, губы раскрылись для очередного выплеска эмоций, но ноги сбились с курса, и даже Пит не понял, как его занесло туда, куда занесло: его губы вплотную впечатались в ладонь Барнса, которой он вовремя успел прикрыть свой рот.

Баки вдруг стало стыдно. За то, что наорал на пацана без причины, на эмоциях заставил сделать _это_ , и Питер наверняка теперь найдёт ещё больше причин не появляться здесь. Никогда. При мысли об этом Джеймс понял, что теряет часть своей новой жизни. Её лучшую часть.

Паркер сделал шаг назад, покраснел, как рак, и отвернулся к чертям собачьим, чтобы больше не встречаться взглядом с Барнсом. Его руки дрожали, колени подкашивались, и Пит просто сел, вернувшись к работе. Ему нельзя отставать от графика, чтобы всё успеть. Нэд не простит, если они завалят лабораторку из-за его сердечных терзаний. А Баки смотрел на его опущенные плечи и ещё больше загонялся из-за случившегося.

Это всё _его_ гребаная вина. Каждое нервное подёргивание рукой, отсутствие улыбки на милом личике, фальшивое «всё в порядке» и «мне нужно работать, уйди, пожалуйста». Питер солнечный мальчик, умный и мозговитый, с добрым, мягким характером и паршивым прошлым.

Баки его просто _не заслуживает._

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — в лабораторию вошёл Тони. Его голос невероятно бесил. Не потому что Баки не любил Тони, а потому что тот оказался не в том месте и не в то время.

Не решившись сказать хоть слово, Баки развернулся и направился к выходу из лаборатории. У самой двери он наткнулся на Стива, который с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— В следующий раз, если захочешь узнать, что со мной не так, приходи сам, — недовольно сказал Баки, ткнув ему в грудь пальцем, — а не посылай своих приспешников. Тем более Сэма.

Вырвавшись из ада, удрав от пытливого взгляда Стива и назойливых вопросов Старка, Баки почувствовал себя в безопасности, когда рухнул лицом вниз на свою кровать, уткнувшись в холодную подушку.

_Что же он натворил?_

***

Следующие два дня Баки провалялся в кровати. Он смотрел какие-то сериалы, чтобы отвлечься, и даже посмотрел тот фильм, о котором говорил Сэм. После долго плевался и жаловался Пятнице, что зря потратил время. Однако, Пятница не была лишена фирменной Старковской иронии, так что фраза «Я вас предупреждала» стала в буквальном смысле фразой дня.

На третий день Баки проснулся ближе к обеду. Поднявшись с постели, он принял душ и благодарил Старка за собственную ванную комнату. Настроение, как ни странно, поднялось. Злоба понемногу отходила на второй план, и ситуация, которую он обдумывал всё это время, становилась менее раздражающей.

Но Баки всё ещё не готов её отпустить.

Выключив воду, он вылез в душа, вытер ноги о коврик, чтобы не оставлять следов на кофейном кафеле, и встал около зеркала. Оно запотело, и Баки, намочив руку холодной водой, очистил поверхность ладонью. Мельком взглянув на усталое лицо, состроил гримасу самому себе. Зеркало снова начало запотевать.

К несчастью, выглядеть лучше он не стал: всё ещё похож на того парня, который ведёт дневник и плачет в одном из сериалов. Грустные глаза, фальшивая улыбка, опущенные плечи. Жалкое зрелище. Навязав полотенце на бёдра, Барнс стащил с края раковины резинку и заделал влажные волосы в хвост. А после вернулся в комнату в надежде провести ещё один странный день перед телевизором. Пятница посоветовала посмотреть какой-то сериал про подростков, который, по словам ИИ, поможет Баки понять, что чувствует мистер Паркер после всего случившегося.

Питер не выходил у него из головы. То ли из-за чувства вины, то ли по другим соображениям, но Баки никак не мог отделаться от этого паренька. Он засыпал с мыслями о Питере, просыпался с ними же, сравнивал его с персонажами на экране и жаловался Пятнице на него же. Пятница, к счастью, всегда учтиво выслушивала его, но никогда не жалела.

Питера было слишком много. Но как это объяснить? Он так по Стиву не скучал те семьдесят лет, что его не видел. А в ссоре с Питером он всего без году неделю. Конечно, поссорились они довольно неловко. Пит рассказывал о чувствах, а Баки орал на него ни за что, провоцировал. Конечно, он думал, что это всё было на эмоциях, в том числе и призыв поцеловать. Но что, если это не так? Что, если он и правда хотел, чтобы Питер его поцеловал?

Нет, не может быть. Помотав головой, он попытался избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Вряд ли это будет так просто, ведь все эти три дня он задавал себе одни и те же вопросы. Разве не так человек начинает сходить с ума?

— Эй, подружка, — начал Баки, встав у комода, и открыл ящик, чтобы выбрать что-нибудь из одежды, — кажется, ты была права. Это заразно, и…

— У тебя посетитель, пупсик, — отозвалась Пятница, прервав то, что Баки считал трогательной речью.

Посетитель. Конечно. Вероятно, в этот раз Стив послал Наташу. Только она может незаметно проникнуть в комнату и сесть там, где Джеймс не заметит её. Ну или заметит, но не сразу. Как же раздражает. Ну, подумаешь, не выходил из комнаты три дня! Это не значит, что ему нужна нянька.

— Передай Стиву, что мне всего лишь…

Развернувшись, Баки замолчал. На мягком стуле у окна сидел Стив в своей любимой белой футболке и с идеальной прической. Лицо, как никогда серьёзное, озадачило Барнса. Что-то здесь не так. Но что же? Закатив глаза, Баки отвернулся обратно к комоду. Ноги мёрзли, а ветер, что попадал в комнату через приоткрытое окно, поддувал под полотенце. Ещё не хватало яйца отморозить из-за того, что у Стива проснулась совесть.

— Передать Стиву что? — Баки услышал, как заскрипели ножки стула.

— Дай хоть трусы надену, — проворчал Барнс. — Ты, конечно, мой лучший друг, но спущенные штаны это... спущенные штаны.

В ответ Баки услышал лишь глупый смешок, но в остальном Стив выжидающе молчал. Схватив первые попавшиеся шорты и футболку, Баки быстро переоделся, закинул полотенце обратно в ванную и только после сел. Почувствовав ногами коробку из-под вчерашней пиццы, он затолкал её под кровать.

— Ты серьёзно попросил Пятницу называть тебя «пупсик»? Когда Тони рассказал мне об этом, я думал, он шутит.

— Чем обязан? — раздраженно спросил Баки, удобно устроившись на подушках. — Нужно кого-то расколоть? Пригрозить? _Убить_?

— Нет, — Стив устало помотал головой. Видать, ночной рейд был сложнее, чем обычно. — Я пришёл поговорить о _личном._

 _О личном_. Как сказано!

— Проблемы с Тони? — это первое, о чём подумал Баки. — Вы снова ругаетесь, но не трахаетесь?

— У нас с Тони всё в порядке, — кашлянув, ответил Стив. — За исключением того, что мне приходится выходить на дежурство за тебя. Он… Против. Но я понимаю, что тебе нужно время, чтобы оправиться от того… Что произошло.

— И что же произошло? — любопытство брало верх.

— Сэм рассказал мне про Питера, — поджав губы, Роджерс с сочувствием глянул на друга. — Мне жаль. Но ты знаешь, может стоит найти кого-то ещё. Питеру присуще некоторое непостоянство, энергия бьёт ключом, а он не знает, куда её направить. Может, позже, он скажет тебе «да» и…

— Он скажет мне «да»? — удивлению Джеймса не было предела. Это шутка такая? Придётся надрать чью-то задницу.

— Ты просто выбрал неудачный момент, чтобы предложить ему встречаться, — закивал Роджерс.

— Я ничего не предлагал Питеру! — возмутился Барнс, сдвинув брови к носу. — Ты за кого меня держишь?

— За безответно влюблённого, которому указали на дверь?

— Да что за бред? — не унимался Баки.

Стив же смотрел на него так, как будто всё очевидно. Но ведь если бы всё было так, Баки был бы в курсе, верно? Хотя, именно из-за этой уверенности он прошляпил очевидности от Питера и теперь пожинает плоды собственной глупости.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я влюб…

— Нет, что ты…

— Прекрасно, тогда объясни…

— Я не думаю, я знаю.

Стив сказал это так твёрдо и уверенно, что Баки подставил под сомнения свои собственные чувства. Слышать такое от Стива, как минимум, странно. Когда он вообще начал замечать, что кто-то кому-то нравится?

— Это неправда, — голос Баки теперь звучал иначе: от былой уверенности не осталось и следа. — Ерунда.

— Ты несколько раз уносил его, спящего, в _свою_ спальню, чтобы он мог нормально выспаться перед занятиями, хотя в Башне есть как минимум две гостевые спальни, — начал объяснять Стив. На каждый факт он загибал палец на правой руке. — Всегда прикрываешь его на миссиях, даже там, где прикрытие не нужно. Слушаешь исключительно ту музыку, с которой тебя познакомил Питер. Иногда у вас один завтрак на двоих. В конце концов, ты зовёшь его Куколкой, Бак.

— Наташа зовёт Сэма чудиком, но это не делает их парой, — недовольничал Джеймс, заёрзав на кровати.

— Она и тебя зовёт чудиком, — усмехнулся Стив, не скрывая того, насколько это его забавляет. — Но _Куколка_ это не чудик. Куколка это с чувством, с любовью. У тебя глаза горят, каждый раз, когда ты говоришь так.

— Неправда…

— И знаешь, вас ведь свела сама судьба. Две потерянные души, которые по разным причинам не могут найти своего соулмейта. Звучит, как начало очередной диснеевской сказки.

— Неправда!

— Если это неправда, то почему ты так остро на это реагируешь?

На этот вопрос у Баки не было ответа. Он просто пожал плечами, отвернувшись, чтобы не сталкиваться со Стивом взглядом. Объяснить своё поведение он не мог даже себе, а ведь пытался сделать это в первый вечер, и в итоге просто списал всё на необъяснимое желание побыть в одиночестве, которое рано или поздно возникает у каждого человека.

В глубине души, Баки знал, что врал. Врал так, что уже сам не понимал, что есть правда, а что ложь.

— Тебе ведь его не хватает, — шепотом сказал Стив, поднявшись, — ваших этих споров, совместных вечеров с джойстиками в руках. Его тяжести на коленях, голоса, запаха и спутанных волос. Я прав?

Глубокий вдох не помог ни капли. Баки пытался успокоить дрожь в собственном теле, но ничего не получалось. Потому что он и правда скучал по Питеру. И ругал себя за это. Он — взрослый мужчина, проживший целый век, разве есть что-то более глупое, что он мог совершить за свою жизнь?

— Уилсон считает, что Питер без ума от меня, — простонал Джеймс, сжав пальцы левой руки в кулак. — Ты говоришь, что это я в него влюблён.

— Если ты нравишься Питеру, почему он тебя отшил? — недоумевал Стив. Он спрашивал так, как будто ждал ответа, но Баки лишь озадаченно смотрел и абсолютно не понимал, чем Стив думает. — Я вот был уверен, что он в тебе не заинтересован.

— Сэм оказался прав.

— Ну это неудивительно, у него чуйка на такие вещи. Хотя теперь, сплетня, которую все распускают, теряет смысл.

Стив выглядел расстроенным. Он явно о чём-то думал, и Баки лишь надеялся, что он не собирается идти к Питу и что-то там доказывать, рассказывая насколько его друг хороший и чувственный любовник.

— Это потому что Питер меня не отшивал, — Джеймс, вероятно, ещё пожалеет об этом, но прямо сейчас он хотел предотвратить любые глупые попытки Стива помочь ему наладить личную жизнь. — Он хотел поцеловать меня. Я ему отказал. Возможно, довольно грубо отказал.

— Но почему? — мимика Стива менялась со скоростью света. Морщинки со лба исчезли за секунду. — Что сложного в том, чтобы просто быть вместе, если у вас есть чувства друг к другу?

— Ему шестнадцать, Стив!

— О боги, — Роджерс покачал головой, усмехаясь. — Какие шестнадцать, Бак? В каком году ты живёшь? В прошлом августе мы праздновали его восемнадцатилетие. Тони устроил ему большую вечеринку. Ты сидел в углу и не вышел, даже когда Питер надел на тебя праздничный колпак и попытался вытащить оттуда, чтобы познакомить со своими друзьями. После той вечеринки вы и начали сближаться.

Баки помнил тот вечер. Помнил дурацкий колпак и нелепо краснеющего Питера. Между ними ещё присутствовали эти «мистер» и «сэр». Пит мило краснел. Он то ли стеснялся, то ли просто успел поддать, прежде чем подойти к Барнсу. Ещё забавнее было наблюдать за ним, когда он впервые проснулся в кровати Баки. Подскочил, как кузнечик, начал извиняться, сам не зная за что, а потом распинался в благодарностях, когда узнал, что случилось. «Я просто спал в вашей кровати?» — его взгляд бегал по комнате, смущенный таким положением вещей. «Ага, спал, Куколка, сном младенца», — сказал тогда Баки в ответ.

— Я скучаю по Куколке, — сказал Баки. И растерялся, когда понял, что произнёс это вслух.

— Просто извинись, и твоя Куколка снова будет рядом. Попробуй вернуться к той точке, с которой всё пошло наперекосяк.

Улыбнувшись, Стив вышел из комнаты Баки. А хозяин так и остался сидеть с каменным лицом на кровати, не зная, что делать с полученной информацией.

— Да чтоб тебя! — психанул Баки. Он лёг, положив руки под подушку.

Испортить настроение с утра мог каждый. Испортить настроение с утра так искусно мог только Стив. Кто только научил его подбирать настолько «подходящий» момент? И вообще почему все лезут в его дела? Это никого не должно касаться, в конце-то концов! Разве он не в состоянии разобраться в своих отношениях самостоятельно?

Сунув руку под подушку немного дальше, упершись пальцами в спинку, Баки почувствовал, как задел что-то плюшевое. Приятная на ощупь ткань, предмет мягкий и, учитывая, что он лежал под подушкой всё это время, абсолютно бесполезный. Подумав пару секунд, Барнс вытащил странную находку и удивился.

На него безэмоционально, но с милой улыбкой смотрел плюшевый паук, которого Питер подарил ему на Рождество. К слову, он подарил каждому Мстителю по плюшевому паучку. Баки достаточно долго держал игрушку в руках, не зная, что с ней делать. А ещё вспоминал, как краснел Питер, вручая ему подарок.

В тот вечер Пит прошёлся по комнате, всем раздал коробки буквально наугад, на них даже этикеток не было, в отличие от той, которую получил Баки. Его паук отличался от остальных — одна из его лап чем-то напоминала бионическую руку. « _Конечно, до оригинала не дотягивает_ », — сказал тогда Питер виновато, как будто боясь взглянуть Барнсу в глаза. « _Думаю, он вполне может тебя косплеить. Мини Зимний Солдат_ ».

— И я совсем забыл, — послышался голос за дверью. Баки вздохнул, пряча паучка под подушку, прежде, чем Стив снова вошёл в его комнату.

— Что там у тебя? — устало поинтересовался Барнс у друга.

— Сегодня ты идёшь с Наташей на задание, — Стив невинно улыбнулся, спрятав руки за спиной. — Через час будь готов.

— Что за задание?

— Будете ловить тех взяточников, которых ты прошл… Которых мы пропустили.

— А что сам? — с интересом спросил Баки, тайно радуясь официальной причине, по которой он может отсрочить принятия решение на неопределённый срок. — Или хочешь потыкать меня носом в лужу, как провинившегося котёнка?

Стив усмехнулся, сделал какое-то незамысловатое движение руками, как будто бы обвёл пальцами своё созвездие.

— Всё проще: у нас с Тони _свидание_. Годовщина всяких первых вещей, знаешь.

Попрощавшись, Стив вышел, оставив Баки наедине с самим собой и меткой, с которой ещё какое-то время не сводил взгляда.

Потерянные души, вспомнил он. Одна — по воле времени, другая — из-за глупого случая. Интересно, Вселенная так работает? Сталкивает вместе «тех, кто остался»? Или такие души необходимы для её собственного баланса? Добру нужно зло, серому цвету — насыщенность, дождю — солнце, а дню — ночь.

Баки нуждался в Питере, потому что он служил ему светом, а от его ямочек на щеках Барнс млел, засматривался так, что порой забывал, что нужно говорить. Стоило Питу оказаться рядом, и внутри всегда что-то переворачивалось, тепло разливалось по венам, но Баки смело закрывал на это глаза. Душа требовала Питера, в то время как он сам даже не рассматривал его, как потенциального парня. Слишком юный, слишком правильный, слишком хороший для него.

Признать, что влюблён в Питера Паркера оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Балансируя на грани принятия решения, Баки никак не решался сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы сказать « _да, я влюблён в него по уши_ », но и давать обратный ход не собирался. Он не готов сказать и то, что у него нет к Паркеру никаких чувств.

Потому что он _скучал_ по каждому описанному Стивом факту; по звонкому голосу Паркера, по занудным фактам из физики, которыми тот встречал очередное утро, по пальцам, зарывающимся в его волосы. Это привычка, необходимость, _зависимость_.

Прикусив губу, Баки откинулся на подушки. «Не может быть», — шептал он про себя. Но чем чаще он повторял незамысловатую фразу, тем всё больше убеждался в обратном.

Может. Всё может быть. Пока не потеряешь, не осознаешь насколько важен для тебя человек. Перебирая собственные чувства и эмоции, откидывая все сомнения, Баки понял, что нуждается в Питере возможно даже больше, чем Питер в нём.

_Малая Медведица на его руке нуждается в небе._


	4. Chapter 4

Со взяточниками наконец покончено. Пусть потребовалось немного больше времени, но они сделали то, что были должны, никого не убив. Стиву это понравится. Хорошая встряска в виде погони и перестрелки так расслабила Барнса, что он чувствовал себя посвежевшим, как после долгого и хорошего сна.

А вот выглядел, вероятно, совсем не так. Девушка-продавщица смотрела на него с опаской и заметно нервничала. Оно и понятно. В своей униформе Зимнего Солдата он не очень-то вписывался в колорит магазина с плюшевыми игрушками. Чего (да и кого) здесь только не было. Машины, куклы, пазлы, какие-то кубики и головоломки. Проходя мимо всего этого безумия, он порадовался, что всей этой хрени в сороковых не водилось.

Решение насчёт Питера пришло само по себе в процессе работы. В какой-то момент Баки поймал себя на мысли, что Питер _его_. Потом размышлял о том, откуда это вообще взялось в его голове в разгар миссии, вспомнил слова, что говорил Стив, и лицо Пита, когда тот попытался его поцеловать. Перед неудавшимся поцелуем Питер сказал, что его к нему необъяснимо тянуло. И почему он раньше этого не замечал, ведь чувствовал почти то же самое?

Конечно, совесть кричала громче всех остальных чувств и эмоций. Соулмейты не просто так придуманы, есть правила, которые нужно соблюдать для баланса Вселенной. Но что это за правила такие, которые делают одиночек несчастными? Может, Питер и заслуживает кого-нибудь получше, чем Зимний Солдат, но Баки понял одну очень важную вещь: он не собирается делиться Питером ни с кем и никогда.

И решил в знак своей привязанности сделать ему подарок.

— Ещё раз, — девушка-консультант с недоумением посмотрела на него. — Вы хотите приобрести плюшевую игрушку как бы в подарок, но не на день рождения. В подарок парню, который вам пока что не друг и не бойфренд.

— Всё верно, — не очень уверенно ответил Баки. Когда он произносил этот бред, всё казалось гораздо проще. — Ну, — он неуклюже облокотился на витрину одной рукой, рассматривая прилавок за её спиной, — что-нибудь предложите?

— Сколько ему?

— Ему… Девятнадцать, кажется.

— Вы перепутали магазин? — напряглась девушка. — Компьютерные игры через дорогу продают.

— Все эти современные вещи старику-инвалиду не по карману. Пусть трясет их со Старка, — вздохнул Баки. Кажется, эти консультанты в магазинах не такие профессионалы, Стив зря пел им столько дифирамб.

— Простите, но, — девушка ухмыльнулась, едва сдержав смешок, — парням не дарят игрушки. Другое дело радиоуправляемый вертолёт или машина. У нас часто покупают пластмассовую Тойоту вот с той полки.

Девушка вышла из-за прилавка и направилась в совершенно другой угол магазина. Баки за ней не пошёл, стараясь держаться ближе к выходу. Мало ли что эта цаца задумала! Но, как он потом понял, все его опасения были напрасными. Тойота, о которой она говорила, выглядела и правда красиво. Ездила грациозно. Наверное. Пока девушка вставляла батарейки в пульт, чтобы продемонстрировать, Баки взглядом зацепился за очень интересную вещь, что стояла на верхней полке, прямо над мини-стоянкой игрушечных машин.

Плюшевый Человек-паук. Нет, не так. _Плюшевый Человек-паук!_ С диким восторгом Барнс смотрел на игрушку размером с его ладонь. Это выглядело, как самое идеальное «прости-меня-я-такой-придурок» красно-синего цвета.

Когда он озвучил свою просьбу консультанту, та открыла рот, но мигом передумала что-либо говорить. Чувствовалось, что этот парень немного отмороженный.

— А вы с Комик-кона? Или где-то неподалеку есть круглосуточное гиковское кафе? — спросила она, упаковывая плюшевого Человека-паука в белый бумажный пакет. Барнс нахмурился, одарив девушку озадаченным взглядом. — Ну, думаю, может ещё таких закупить, — она потрясла пакетом с игрушкой, — если и другие гики так на них падки.

К счастью, Барнсу не пришлось отвечать на это безумие. Зазвонил телефон. Сначала он долго извинялся, шарясь по карманам. Вроде бы он положил телефон в тот же карман, в котором хранил складной нож. Нащупав гаджет, он с улыбкой вытащил его.

— Извините, Капитану Америка нужна моя помощь, — прикинуться гиком тоже неплохо. Главное, узнать кто такой гик. Он взял пакет из рук девушки и ответил на звонок. — Привет, Стив. Да, мы всё сделали. Да, как ты сказал, Наташа не доложила ещё? Я рад, что вы с Тони выбрали дату свадьбы. Когда? 30 июля? Вы бы ещё до второго пришествия ждали, — рассмеялся Барнс.

Он аккуратно толкнул дверь магазина, раздался привычный для таких мест мелодичный звон колокольчика, и наконец сумасшествие игрушечного мира сменилось обыденностью Нью-Йоркского утра. Люди торопились на работу, машины гудели в пробках, а каждый второй смотрел на него с непониманием. Неужели он выглядел так загадочно? Подумаешь, шёл с винтовкой наперевес. Разве этим можно удивить ньюйоркцев?

Стив заливал что-то про свадьбу, про приглашения и цветы, интересовался мнением Баки на этот счёт, как будто тот разбирался в современных шрифтах, цветовых схемах и оригами для салфеток.

Чем ближе Баки подходил к колледжу, в котором учился Питер, тем шумнее становилось вокруг. Студенты не тихий народ, как понял Барнс, даже в такую рань. Слишком впечатлительный Стив не придал этому никакого значения. И это плохо, потому что от него нужно избавиться, не сболтнув лишнего. Но перебить Стива не получалось. Поэтому он шёл, слушал друга и поддакивал. Это работало.

Без пятнадцати девять Баки стоял у колледжа, оглядывался по сторонам, поправляя винтовку и вдруг наткнулся на своё отражение в тонированных окнах стоявшей рядом машины. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше?

Жилет был порвал на плече, на шее несколько пятен запекшейся крови выглядели как расчесанные комариные укусы. Грязные волосы слиплись и висели, обрамляя лицо, как сосульки. Ещё и губа разбита. А этот запах, чёрт бы его побрал! Не помешало хотя бы умыться, но времени уже не было.

Откуда взялось такое волнение, Баки не понимал. Питер каким его только не видел: грязным, потным, с синяками под глазами, с бородой, как у Иисуса, до и после душа, даже с тем выражением лица, с которым он обычно подтягивается, и с тем, с которым чешет задницу. Баки перед ним всё равно что раскрытая книга, показывающая все его падения лицом в грязь, за исключением разве что того случая, когда он, изрядно набравшись, блевал в подворотне в тридцать девятом.

Поправив волосы, Баки перевёл свой взгляд от машины вдаль, по направлению тротуара, который шёл от метро и до самого здания колледжа. Широкий, по нему вполне могли идти сразу двое, даже если один из них имел комплекцию Нэда Лидса, а второй — Питер Паркер.

Питер Паркер. На секунду зажмурившись, Баки открыл рот, увидев Питера, беззаботно беседующего со своим лучшим другом. Увлечённость на его лице показалась Барнсу очаровательной и довольно знакомой; Паркер теребил концы куртки пальцами, а значит, о чём-то переживал. Должно быть об этом и рассказывал Нэду. Делился с ним. И вопрос «Почему не со мной?» остро кольнул в сердце. Потому что Баки знал на него ответ.

— Мне пора, пока, — быстро проговорил он и, не дослушав, положил трубку. Стив не обидится. Не должен.

Но что делать дальше, Баки не знал. Позвав Питера, он может привлечь остальное ненужное внимание. Если перекроет им с Нэдом дорогу, дружок Паркера запаникует. Может, позвонить? Но Пит вряд ли ответит. Всё же ему следовало переодеться. И с чего он решил, что явиться к Питеру сразу после миссии хорошая идея?

Вспомнив о подарке, что он купил, Барнс зашелестел пакетом, и на этот шорох Пит поднял взгляд. Супергеройский слух — 1, Баки Барнс — 0. Движением руки, Баки позвал Питера к себе, но тот раздраженно пожал плечами. _Он не может бросить Нэда_. Ага, как же. Повторив свой жест ещё несколько раз, Барнс так и не получил желаемого ответа. Питер упрям, а порой даже слишком.

Опустив голову, Баки прижался спиной к прутьям забора. Он мог гробить свою жизнь, совершать глупые поступки, принимать решения, даже зная, что они неправильные. Он мог быть самим собой, мог бы подойти к Питеру и просто за руку оттащить его в сторону и вручить подарок.

Но на нём надета форма. Форма, отмеченная значком, который привлечёт внимание всех, стоит его заметить. Жертвовать репутацией Мстителей нельзя. Что ж, думал он, шурша пакетом, будет лучше вернуться сюда в пять, в гражданской одежде, без оружия, умытым и побритым. Баки уже взрослый, вполне сможет пережить эту минуту позора.

Нэд и Питер собирались завернуть, зайти в ворота и скрыться среди толпы студентов. Но Питер вдруг остановился, замер, смотря на Барнса. Он сильно злился на него, злился на протяжении всех этих с дней, с тех пор как тот назвал его ребёнком. Что же вдруг пошло не так? Почему сердце дрогнуло, мысли сбились и твёрдое решение внезапно отошло на второй план?

— Я что-то проголодался, сбегаю за пончиками, — сказал он Нэду, держа лямку рюкзака. — Займёшь нам место?

— Мне шоколадно-карамельный, — радостно отозвался Нэд.

— Я знаю, — закивал Питер, усмехаясь.

— С двойным шоколадом.

— И это тоже. Встретимся в аудитории.

Нэд поспешил в аудиторию, чтобы занять лучшие места. А Питер пошёл прямо к Баки, делая вид, что раздражен до чертиков.

— Надеюсь, у тебя там пончики, — Паркер указал на пакет, что Барнс держал в руках, встав рядом с ним, скопировав позу.

— Мне жаль, но я ещё раз тебя разочарую, — Баки пожал плечами. — Как-то забыл о твоей страсти к пончикам. Стив прав, Старк плохо на тебя влияет. Глядишь, скоро и животик появится, никакими трениками не скроешь.

«Ну зачем, зачем!», — застонал про себя Баки. Но к его удивлению, Питер ещё оставался спокойным, как удав. Нахмурился только, но он находил это довольно милым: надутые губы, немного сдвинутые к носу брови, румянец на щеках. Баки едва сдержался, чтобы не надавать себе по щекам.

— Прости, — вырвалось следом.

— Так что хотел? — спросил Паркер, сглотнув. Он больше не смотрел на Баки, даже боковым зрением. Вместо этого изучал свои модные кеды со звездой.

— Это и хотел, — буркнул Барнс, отталкиваясь от забора как от мягкого матраса. — Извиниться.

— Мне сейчас некогда, — Питер не сдвинулся с места.

— Просто выслушай, а дальше делай, что хочешь.

— А если я не хочу слушать?

— Знаю, я виноват, — Баки посмотрел на Питера: опущенный к асфальту взгляд, пальцы в волосах, висящий на локте рюкзак. Он слушал. Внимательно и с желанием, как будто ловил надежду. — Просто в тот вечер это было так неожиданно. Я имею в виду, что мы вроде гуляли, как друзья…

— У нас было свидание, — перебил его Пит. Поднял взгляд, оглядел Барнса с ног до головы. И стало так неловко за все пятна крови, порванную жилетку и за оружие, в общем-то, тоже. — Мне казалось, ты догадаешься, что я не просто так попросил тебя об этом.

Он совсем не был готов к этому разговору. На задании, выслеживая взяточников, Баки чувствовал небывалый подъём и уверенность в себе. Что там ударило ему в голову? Теперь же дело обстояло совсем иначе. Он замечал огрехи, ругал себя за то, что с недостаточной внимательностью относится ко всем, кто его окружает, ну и к собственному внешнему виду.

Порыв увидеть Питера перед занятиями был таким сильным, что удалось без труда закрыть глаза на всё остальное: на собственные обиды, на мучившие его сомнения, на усталость, которая хоть и не столь существенная, но всё же присутствовала. Порыв, благодаря которому Баки забыл о собственных страхах, о той чуши про Вселенную и соулмейтов.

— Должен был, — кивнул Барнс, нервно облизнув губы.

Вот он, момент для прыжка, возможность сказать что-нибудь, что не поставит его в неудобное положение и будет иметь подходящий эмоциональный окрас для оправдания его поступка.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — сглотнув, пробормотал Баки. Целая фраза прозвучала как одно слово. — По разговорам о «Звездных войнах», по завтракам медовыми хлопьями с молоком. По тому как ты изображаешь смех дятла из детского мультфильма. Я скучаю по _Куколке_. И хочу вернуть это всё, хочу, чтобы всё было как прежде.

— Хочешь? — Питер поднял брови в удивлении, отвел взгляд и почесал нос. Он нервничал, не понимал Барнса, да и вообще уже пожалел, что решил с ним заговорить. Сомнения гложили его, но ответ вертелся на языке. — Ты… Ты серьёзно? Не понимаешь, что…

— Питер, я серьёзно. Так же серьёзно, как ты серьёзно, — торопливо перебил его Баки. — Я понимаю последствия. И скажу больше, я _хочу_ этих последствий.

Баки не думал, что Питера можно ещё сильнее удивить. Его щеки залил яркий румянец, который ничем не скрыть, а губы расплылись в широкой улыбке. Открыв рот, Пит совершенно не знал, что сказать. С сумасшедше счастливым взглядом он смотрел на Барнса. Это прозвучало как завуалированное признание в любви. Питер умел читать между строчек.

— Вот, — Баки вспомнил про игрушку, что купил в знак примирения. — Это тебе. И, наверное, тебе нужно время. Подумать, решить. Я бы тебя поцеловал прямо сейчас, если бы мог. Но там какой-то парень пялится на нас.

Испугавшись, Питер повернулся. У самых ворот стоял Флэш и недоумевал. И он узнал Баки. Иначе зачем он здесь?

— Поговорим дома, — замешкался Пит, пряча бумажный пакет в рюкзак.

— Так этот парень тебя задирает?

— Думаю, теперь не будет. Он же видел, как Зимний Солдат сделал мне подарок. Но я… Мне нужно идти, занятия и всё такое… Учеба, — нервничая, Питер перечислял всё, что в голову приходило. — Приходи в одиннадцать. Я буду ждать.

Он сорвался с места, но Баки успел задержать его за руку.

— Приходить? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Питер уверенно, отмахиваясь от Барнса. — Я не пойду в Башню. Мистер Старк меня замучает расспросами.

— Ладно, я п-приду. В одиннадцать.

— Не опаздывай.

Питер улыбнулся ему, а после поспешил на занятия. Баки выдохнул. В Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века случаются чудеса.

_Ему дали шанс._

***

Сидя на крыше под тёмным небом, Баки смотрел вниз. На проезжающие мимо машины, на людей, на мир. Район, в котором жил Питер, звучал шумно, но был непроглядным ночью. Фонари стояли редко, свет от них шёл тусклый и распространялся на небольшой периметр вокруг себя, не доходя даже до следующего фонарного столба.

Если не всматриваться в очертания современных небоскребов, не прислушиваться к громкой музыке, что играла из какой-то машины, стоящей метрах в пятистах от дома, и на время забыть, что произошло за эти без малого лет восемьдесят, эти улицы вполне можно принять за родной Бруклин. Те же разбитые фонари, шумные подростки, опасные закоулки и запах гнили в придачу.

Не самые подходящие мысли. Но часы так медленно стремились к отметке в одиннадцать, что другого выбора у Баки не было. Всё лучше, чем думать о правильности своего поступка. Он всё гадал, что чувствовал Питер и чувствовал ли что-нибудь или же уже рвал на себе волосы за то, что позвал. Не жалел ли о словах, сказанных во время той ссоры в Башне. О свидании.

Баки жалел лишь о том, что пришлось вытерпеть вмешательство слишком большого количества людей, чтобы понять свои чувства.

Он надел лучшую рубашку, что у него нашлась. Убрал волосы в хвост. Побрился. Надушился. Должно быть, выглядит просто фантастично. Подготовился к любому исходу. И совершенно не знал, как стоит себя вести. Можно ли вернуться к той точке, в которой они были друзьями? Или нужно начинать всё заново? И позволит ли Питер вообще «начать»?

Сверившись по часам, он наконец полез вниз по стене, зацепив трос за бордюр крыши. Спускался плавно, аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить людей из соседних квартир. Никому не следовало даже знать, что Баки Барнс был здесь.

До окон Питера он дополз за две минуты. Упершись ногами в стену, он покачнулся чуть-чуть вправо, заглядывая в окно. Несмотря на ужасное освещение, Баки разглядел угловатый силуэт. Питер как будто склонился над чем-то, что привлекло его взгляд, и с интересом изучал. Растопыренные в стороны локти, согнутые ноги, вытянутая шея. Он точно что-то нашёл. Ну или ещё ищет.

Силуэт зашевелился. Пит взял что-то в руки, нагнулся сильнее и несколько секунд копошился внизу, а потом, подпрыгнув на месте, натянул штаны. Во всяком случае Баки решил именно так. Питер снова стал что-то искать, и Барнс посчитал, что медлить не стоит. Да и подглядывать вот так не красиво.

Он постучал костяшкам пальцев по стеклу. Баки не хотел шуметь, поэтому стук прозвучал тихо, но достаточно громко, чтобы Питер услышал. Сначала он вздрогнул, потом загорелся экран мобильного телефона, и только после некоторых манипуляций, Питер повернулся к окну, локтём щелкнув выключатель. Жёлтый свет быстро наполнил комнату.

— В твоём веке ведь уже существовали двери? — иронично спросил Питер, открыв окно.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза — Питер не надел футболку. Должно быть, не успел, и Баки не знал, как к этому относиться. Наверное, стоило предоставить ему больше времени для себя. С волос капала вода, вероятно, Пит только что вышел из душа. Едва сдержавшись, чтобы поводить носом, Баки учуял, что где-то воздухе витает аромат геля для душа: ядрёный, бодрящий.

— Не хотел тревожить твою тётушку, — честно сказал он, пытаясь звучать уверенно.

— Она ушла, — рассмеялся Паркер, облокотившись на узкий подоконник. Он, что, не собирается его пускать? — Сегодня юбилей у её школьной подруги. Ну, знаешь, караоке, коктейли, мужской стриптиз. Кебаб в четыре утра у мистера Тяо-Ши.

— Кебаб в тайской забегаловке? — Баки нервно тёр пальцами трос. Как будто это что-то изменит.

— Вообще-то, в китайской. В Северной части Китая готовят различные кебабы. Это же просто жареное мясо.

— Прости, я не учился в колледже, был занят в то время.

— И чем же?

— Выигрывал Вторую Мировую.

Питер раздраженно закатил глаза. И наконец отошёл в сторону, предлагая Баки войти через окно. С этим проблем не возникло. Отстегнув трос от ремня, Барнс отпустил его и тот умчался вверх с противным свистом. Вот уж, наверное, разбудил соседей.

Комната Питера оказалась совсем крошечной. Тёмно-зелёные стены нагнетали тоску. Местами краска была светлее, видимо, предыдущий слой слез, а красить всю комнату просто бессмысленно. В углу у входа стоял тёмный стол и бывший когда-то белым старый монитор. Справа от окна у стены стояла кровать. Двухъярусная. На второй «полке» лежал рюкзак и ещё какие-то вещи Питера, нижнюю же кто-то аккуратно заправил. У дальней стены располагался комод, на стенах висели постеры к фильмам. Некоторые из них Баки даже знал. И смотрел.

Бросив взгляд влево от себя, он увидел небольшой шкафчик без двери, на внутренних полках которого располагались разные штучки. Видимо, это та самая коллекция, о которой рассказывал Питер. Комиксы, фигурки и прочий стафф. И прямо по центру, на самом видном месте, на средней полке стоял плюшевый Человек-паук, размером с ладонь Баки.

— Так он тебе понравился? — Джеймс широко улыбнулся, повернувшись. Плюшевый Человек-паук придавал ему уверенности. Пит не выкинул его, не закинул в шкаф и не разорвал, а значит, принял подарок. Первый шаг к прощению сделан.

— Ну да, — Питер сложил руки на груди, прикрывая обнаженную кожу. Баки хоть и старался не пялиться, всё же изредка смотрел на Пита, разглядывал. — Нэд был в восторге. Практически запищал.

Питер подошёл ближе, встал плечом к плечу Баки и взял игрушку в руки. Повертев Человека-паука, он вдруг посадил его своё плечо и улыбнулся.

— Мы похожи? — спросил Питер. — Что думаешь?

— Почти близнецы, если не считать цвета кожи. Тебе не достаёт синих пятен.

— О, кто-то у нас расист, оказывается.

— Я живу под одной крышей с Сэмом Уилсоном. Выбора просто нет.

— Сэм — мой любимый мститель.

— Гонишь! — воскликнул Баки, неодобрительно взглянув на Питера.

— Нет. Он добрый и угощает меня печеньками.

У Питера тёплый взгляд и улыбка. И плечо. Он касался Барнса так незаметно, но всё же касался. Такое бывало и раньше, но сейчас всё приобретало другой характер. Если честно, Баки даже не уверен в том, что ему можно растрепать волосы Пита без специального разрешения.

— Значит, цена твоей любви печеньки? Как жаль, что мне не встретились девочки-скауты, я бы у них всё печенье скупил. Лишь бы сдвинуть Уилсона с его пьедестала. Ещё один плюшевый мститель смягчит твоё сердце? Я знаю, где достать. Недорого и вполне сносно, если ты понимаешь современный сленг. У тебя мурашки по коже, надо, наверное, прикрыть окно.

— Они не от холода, — легко сказал Питер, покраснев.

— А от чего же?

Баки и не заметил, когда Питер успел склониться к его плечу. С волос на голую кожу капала вода, стекала, оставляя мокрый след после. Хотелось коснуться одного из таких губами, согреть дыханием, прогнав все мурашки.

— Неважно, — Питер сделал шаг в сторону и положил игрушку на место. — Так на чём ты сегодня остановился?

— Хотел попросить прощения, — Баки почесал затылок.

— У тебя потрясающая рубашка, — Питер развернулся к нему лицом. Мокрые следы остались аж в нескольких местах. Как же тяжело смотреть ему в глаза, чёрт возьми. — Лучше, чем та, что ты надел на наше свидание.

— Тебе без неё лучше, — сболтнул Бак, мысленно обругав себя за нелепую фразу. — Без рубашки, я имею в виду. Не очень похоже на извинения.

Нелепо. Дважды нелепо. Баки повернулся к Питеру, встав спиной к кровати, прислонился бедром к подоконнику, правой рукой поправив чёлку. Повисло молчание. Барнс и так уже наговорил лишнего и не помешало бы найти машину времени, чтобы всё это исправить. Питер словно потерял дар речи.

Он просто смотрел на Баки, на его металлическую ладонь. Разглядывал дергающийся время от времени кадык. Сглатывал. Он завораживал, хотелось встать ближе, коснуться руками так, как раньше было можно, рассмеяться вместе с ним, потрепав по голове, усадить его на свои колени и…

Остальные мысли пугали. Он никогда не рассматривал Питера как романтический интерес по одной причине: Паркер ещё молод, чтобы бросаться на разочарованного в родственных душах столетнего пердуна. Питер чистый и славный малый, со здоровым розовым румянцем, нелепой подростковой щетиной, которая то растёт, то нет. Кто же знал, что жизнь обложила столь юное создание трагедиями со всех сторон?

Собственно, Баки нравилось, когда они просто были вместе, смотрели что-нибудь, играли в приставку или делили остатки ужина на двоих. Нравилось, что Питер был рядом, позволял касаться, не боялся его, доверял.

Но теперь все иначе. Теперь он знает, что Питер к нему неровно дышит, что у Питера есть _чувства_ , влюбленность, от которой розовеют щёки и глаза наполняются радостью. А это значит, что Питер может быть его, весь, без остатка. Стоит лишь спросить, что именно он хочет, и как. Но язык не поворачивался.

Питер сделал шаг навстречу. Между ними оставалось всего ничего — капля пространства, чтобы дышать. Пит подрос давно, ещё немного и плечи будут такими же широкими, как у самого Баки.

— Ты так всё усложняешь, — Баки смотрел ему в глаза, не отводил взгляд в сторону, ждал следующих действий или слов. — Этим своим… телом.

— Поцелуй меня, — прошептал Питер и облизал губы.

— Ты так всё усложняешь, — повторил он.

Баки коснулся его рук своими, осторожно и аккуратно, как будто спрашивая разрешения. Питер почти сразу упал в его объятия. Ладонями Барнс скользнул по спине, подтолкнул Пита ближе к себе, а потом вместе с ним развернулся и прижал его задницей к подоконнику.

Всё это время Питер не сводил с него взгляда своих прекрасных глаз. Редко дышал, с силой хватался за каждое прикосновение. Склонившись, Баки поцеловал его шею, от чего парень вздрогнул, тихо рассмеявшись, как от щекотки. Он оставил ещё несколько поцелуев, уделил внимание плечами и чувствительной точке за ухом, от прикосновения к которой Питер вставал на цыпочки.

— И что это правда будет твой первый поцелуй? — тихо спросил Баки. Его голос звучал предательски слабо.

— Зачем мне тебя обманывать?

— Я просто не понимаю, как такой как ты всё ещё не поцеловался с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Сейчас же любят хороших мальчиков. А ты такой.

— Может, я ждал кого-то особенного? — Питер, положив ладонь на щеку Барнса, заставил его поднять взгляд. — И Вселенная знала, что дождусь.

— Вселенная играет не по правилам.

— Это мы играем не по правилам. Мухлюем.

Он ведь уже слишком стар для всей этой романтической ерунды. Но почему-то в омут затягивает с такой силой, что уже не вырваться. В ореховых глазах напротив целое море нежности и похоти. Питер вот-вот сорвётся.

Проведя пальцами по шраму от ожога на спине, Баки поддался вперёд, коснулся губ, аккуратно и осторожно, давая Питеру шанс отпрянуть, но этого не понадобилось. Прикрыв глаза, Баки нерешительно прихватил губами нижнюю губу Питера. Паркер отреагировал сразу же, проделав тоже самое с его верхней губой. Он первый облизал чужие губы, а следом впустил язык Баки в свой рот и сильнее вцепился в него руками, застонав в поцелуй. Всё это сводило с ума, и Барнс понимал, что уже не выберется из этого болота.

— Потрясающе, — прошептал Питер ему в губы, оторвавшись. — Потрясающе.

— Знаю, — с довольной ухмылкой ответил Баки.

Он поддался вперёд, снова коснулся губами, впиваясь поцелуем, на который Пит моментально ответил с жадностью и страстью. Ощущая жар его тела, Баки понимал, что этот огонь можно потушить только одним способом. И он хотел это сделать. Хотел отдаться чувствам полностью и заставить Питера стонать собственное имя. Он спустил руки ниже, положил их на бёдра, а потом вдруг кое-что осознал.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Питер, когда Баки перестал его целовать. — Я плохо целуюсь? Или слишком много звуков издаю, да? Прости, я пока не научился это контролировать.

— Не в этом дело, — утешил его Барнс. — Скажи, что ты сейчас чувствуешь?

— Тепло на своей заднице.

— А так?

И, ещё не договорив, он обнял Пита за пояс, стараясь положить свою руку так, чтобы его созвездие максимально совпало по площади с ожогом. От этого прикосновения лично у Баки кружило голову так, как никогда прежде. Казалось, даже цвета стали ярче, румянец Питера приобрел более красный оттенок, как и его прекрасные глаза. Паркер жадно прижался к его телу и поцеловал. Баки ответил на поцелуй, забыв о заданном вопросе, потому что боялся реакции Пита на собственное прикосновение. Вдруг он не чувствовал тоже, что чувствовал Баки? Он не убрал руку с пояса, ощущая приятное тепло. Ему нравилось это чувство, которое внезапно возникало каждый раз, когда его созвездие соприкасалось со шрамом Питера.

Быть может, это всего лишь разновидность эффекта Плацебо, но целуя Питера, прижимаясь к нему, Баки думал, что нашёл того, с кем его созвездие идеально совпадало, родинка в родинку, создавая теплое чувство в груди, чем-то напоминающее полное блаженство.

Но нет, не может быть. Вселенная издевается над ним, снова и снова, заставляя верить в то, чего нет. Потому что как бы сильно он не прижимался к Питу, сколько бы удовольствия не испытывал, тот так и не сказал, чувствует ли что-нибудь подобное тому, что чувствует Баки.

Питер начал стягивать собственные штаны, такой смелости можно только позавидовать, но Баки остановил его, целуя.

— Тебе лучше найти своего соулмейта, — прошептал Баки. Ему нравилось целовать Питера, нравилось быть с ним рядом, ощущать прикосновение длинных пальцев, но все это было неправильным. — Не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалел об этом.

С его жизнью уже и так всё понятно. Его судьба скитаться в рядах Мстителей, пока все угрозы не канут в лету. У Питера же впереди столько всего. И Баки не готов рисковать его будущим.

— Стой! — вскрикнул Питер, стоило Баки убрать руку. — Верни её на место. Пожалуйста.

Под пристальным взглядом Пита, Баки прижал свою руку к его пояснице. Его снова накрыло волной тепла, и весь мир сузился до одного ощущения. Он потянулся к Питеру на автомате, утопая в этих чувствах, забыв про сомнения, что возникли в его голове пятнадцать секунд назад. Потому что это тепло сводило с ума, и Барнс был не в состоянии контролировать себя. Питер остановил его, не дав поцеловать себя, точно так же, как однажды это сделал Баки, приложив к своим губам ладонь.

— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, — прошептал Питер. Они были одни, и шептать просто не зачем, но Баки нравилось слышать тихий голос Пита над ухом. Он прижался подбородком к его плечу. — Ты хотел проверить, вдруг этот трюк с рукой сработает так же, как у Кэпа и мистера Старка. Но поверь, это не так важно. То, что я чувствую никак не связано с твоим созвездием, только с тобой.

Договорив, Питер оставил поцелуй на коже за ухом, коснулся губами ушной раковины, прежде чем засунуть язык внутрь, облизнув. Соскучившегося по ласкам Барнса почти затрясло. Пит чувствовал его дрожь, и ещё несколько раз облизнул ухо, и Баки издал первый стон, не сдержавшись. Оторвав Паркера от себя за волосы, он посмотрел на него. На лице мелькнула сумасшедшая улыбка.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Баки, запустив пальцы в его волосы.

— Что ты — моя Вселенная.

Звучало до тошноты романтично, но Баки был несказанно рад услышать именно эти слова. Судьба свела их вместе в тот момент, когда они от неё отвернулись и решили жить по своим правилам. Но она не отвернулась от них, помогла, указав правильный путь, и теперь, должно быть, всё изменится в лучшую сторону. Во всяком случае, именно этого хотел Баки.

Поэтому, как только Питер донёс до него свою мысль, он снова полез целоваться. Теперь его руки были везде. Он гладил спину и грудь, касался мышц живота, дразнил языком, прихватывая губами мочку уха. Барнс чувствовал возбужденный член, которым Питер прижимался к нему, откровенно тёрся, желая разрядки. Посмотреть бы на него одним глазком.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе кончить? — спросил Баки в перерыве между поцелуями; Питер тёрся об него с такой скоростью и силой, будто ни в какой помощи не нуждался.

— Я долго не протяну, — выдохнул Питер, кивнув.

Поцеловав Паркера в уголок губ, Баки стал спускаться губами по его телу. Кожа казалась ему настолько нежной, что хотелось целовать её всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он поцеловал ключицы, заметил, как Питер втянул воздух. Языком провёл по соскам, лизал их, как леденец, оставляя влажный широкий след.

Питер чувствительный. Каждый сантиметр его тела отзывался на прикосновения, мурашки покрывали кожу, а губы сжимались, пряча стон. Одной рукой он держался за плечо Джеймса, заставляя его наклоняться ниже. Выгнулся, когда Баки губами коснулся подтянутого живота. Приятные ощущения от этих ласк расползались по всему телу, дрожь дошла до рук, и Питер разжал пальцы.

Почувствовав свободу, Баки окончательно сел на пол и стащил штаны Питера до колен. Этот проказник даже бельё не надел. Несколько секунд Баки смотрел на его член, замерев, обратил внимание на короткие волосы на лобке, облизнулся: странное желание зарыться в них носом ощутимо отозвалось тяжестью внизу живота. Когда он коснулся головки губами, Питер сильнее прижался к подоконнику, простонав что-то невнятное и закинув голову.

Баки давно никому не сосал, поэтому не был уверен в своей сноровке. Но от каждого движения по члену, Питер стонал, сжимая руками подоконник до побелевших костяшек. По максимуму расслабившись, Баки попытался взять в рот больше, он знал, что может, главное не торопиться, хотя в его случае следовало бы — у Питера такое впервые, значит, он протянет немногим больше минуты, большую часть из которой они уже истратили.

При первой же попытке Пит стащил резинку, которой были заделаны волосы Баки, и вцепился в них пальцами, вжимая Барнса в пах. А когда Баки отстранился, выпустив член почти на половину, Питер кончил с протяжным стоном. Барнс вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Боже, боже, — заговорил Питер. Он ещё жмурился, переживая первый в жизни оргазм. Дышал тяжело и прерывисто. — У меня ни одного приличного слова в голове. Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я это представлял, и ни разу это не было так… круто. Мне нужно лечь. Слишком много первых вещей за один раз. И ещё этот свет.

— Что не так со светом? — спросил Баки, поднявшись, и помог Питеру натянуть пижамные штаны обратно.

— Я ещё не привык к этому и мне немного не по себе, когда ты смотришь на мой член, — усмехнулся Питер. — О боже.

Он уткнулся в плечо Барнса, нервно рассмеявшись. Вслепую что-то нащупал на подоконнике и так же, не поднимая взгляда, кинул в сторону выключателя. И попал. Вот это меткость. Баки обнял его за пояс и потянул к кровати. Уложил на спину, а сам примостился рядом на боку, целуя плечи.

Кровать оказалась чертовски узкой. Собственная эрекция натягивала штаны. Питер выглядел преступно возбуждающе, отрывисто дышал.

— Боже, Баки, я хочу ещё. Ещё и ещё, — повернув голову, он кротко поцеловал Баки. — И хочу попробовать это на тебе.

— Не торопись.

— Только не говори, что спустил в штаны от моих воплей.

— Не спустил.

— Ну отлично, тогда у меня есть шанс. Давай, я хочу. Пожалуйста! Хочу уметь так же, как ты. Мне нужна практика. Пожалуйста! _Хочу тебя!_ Хочу на всю ночь.

Грех отказывать, когда так просят. Поцеловав его, Баки быстро стянул штаны и скинул их на пол. Сел на ноги Питера, подставляясь под руки, и не смог сдержать стон, когда тот первый раз коснулся его. Паркер уверенно обхватил член кулаком, задвигал в приятном ритме, вскоре поставив Барнса на колени.

Опорой для Джеймса служил сам Питер. Пока он дрочил, Баки держался за плечи, сжимал их, когда было особенно хорошо. Паркер не сводил с него взгляда. В свете луны его глаза блестели от восторга, и Баки мог увидеть каждого демона, который в них спрятался. Он облизывал губы и дышал редко, пытаясь уловить всё, что мог. И это заводило.

Баки двинул бёдрами навстречу пару раз. Он думал, что Питер ограничится дрочкой и просто закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Ему нравились тонкие пальцы Питера и размеренность в его движениях, он расслабился настолько, насколько это было возможно в ожидании разрядки.

— Так отлично, — на выдохе сказал Баки. — Чертовски хорошо, Куколка. Продолжай в том же духе, прошу.

— Обожаю, когда ты зовёшь меня Куколкой, — признался Питер, не останавливая движений.

А следом Баки почувствовал язык на своем члене. Питер облизнул головку, кончиком провел по стволу, собирая вкус, привыкая, сделал ещё несколько движений рукой, прежде чем выпустить крепкий и столь желанный член из собственной хватки.

— Тебе не обязательно делать то же, что делал и я, — Баки всё ещё сопротивлялся, но, кажется, зря.

Питер может и слышал его, но прислушиваться точно не собирался. Первым делом он обхватил губами головку, сделал несколько движений головой, не беря член в рот даже до половины, а потом выпустил его, снова пустив в ход руки. Через полминуты Питер повторил свой поступок, на этот раз взяв чуть глубже и заставив Баки выгнуться.

Второй рукой Питер гладил внутреннюю сторону бедра. Пальцами подбирался к мошонке, иногда касался её, дразня, и единственное, что хотел узнать Баки, в каких фильмах он этому научился, но не мог сказать ни слова, только дышал и тихо стонал, едва сдерживая так просящаеся наружу «пожалуйста».

— Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я представлял это, — прошептал Питер, ненадолго оторвавшись от ласк.

Его рука скользнулся дальше, он сжал ягодицу, затем, отпустив, вытащил руку из-под Барнса, плюнул на пальцы и, резко осмелев, как лев, которому даровали храбрость, скользнул пальцами по промежности, провёл между ягодиц. Перед глазами потемнело.

Он не посмел вставить пальцы в Баки, хотя, кажется, чертовски сильно этого хотел, но продолжал гладить, массировать, чуть-чуть надавливать, вырывая изо рта Барнса тихие всхлипы.

Одновременно с этим, Питер продолжил ласки ртом. Он брал без сантиметра половину члена, не вызывая рвотный рефлекс. Двигался аккуратно, в ровном, несбивающемся темпе. Справлялся довольно хорошо, учитывая, что делал это впервые. Во всяком случае, с настоящим членом. Баки принимал ласки, наслаждался, постанывая, но как только почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, оторвал Пита от члена, за волосы притянув к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Поцелуй получился смазанным, потому что Баки кончил от пальцев Пита, которые были повсюду.

Выравнивая дыхание, Баки прижимался щекой к груди Питера. Пелена возбуждения уходила, и мысль о том, что он пришёл сюда решать проблемы в отношениях, а не трахаться, портила всё впечатление. С улицы доносились крики, заставляя вернуться в реальную жизнь.

Что теперь будет? Будут ли они парой или Питер удовлетворил свою жажду поцелуев? А если они всё-таки решат быть вместе, как расскажут всем остальным о том, что сошлись? И нужно ли будет рассказывать или Наташа снова поймёт всё без слов и расскажет всё сама? Как на это отреагирует Тони? Питер для него всё-таки почти как сын. И почему Баки не подумал об этом раньше?

— Почему ты передумал? — Питер гладил его по волосам. — Насчёт меня.

— Понял, что скучаю, — Баки поднял взгляд. — И больше всего скучаю по физическому ощущению тебя рядом.

— И теперь ты из тех взрослых, которых тянет на детей, — Питер попытался посмеяться. Видимо, эта фраза обидела его больше всего.

— Ну что делать, в Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века мне все как дети, — он улыбнулся, коснувшись губами груди.

— Аргумент.

Смотреть на Питера и ничего не делать просто невозможно. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Баки подтянулся к нему, положил металлическую ладонь на живот и поцеловал. Паркер накрыл его ладонь своей, переплетая пальцы.

— Помнишь, что я сказал тебе при первой встрече? — поинтересовался Пит, когда Баки лёг головой на его плечо.

— Что металлическая рука это круто?

— Это был знак.

— Знак? — не понял Баки.

— Да. Это значило, что ты мне нравишься. Хоть я и знать не знал, что там у тебя за созвездие. Кажется, тогда я впервые действительно пожалел об этом вселенском заговоре с соулмейтами. На тебе был крутой костюм, звезда на руке. И бегал ты так... соблазнительно. Волосы развивались, как в рекламе шампуня.

Улыбку сдержать не получилось.

— Будешь небом для моей Малой Медведицы? — для Баки действительно важно, чтобы Питер был готов стать частью этих отношений. Как так получилось, что этот мальчишка вдруг свёл его с ума? — Ей одиноко на моей руке.

— С удовольствием, — немедля ответил Питер и сильнее сжал его ладонь. К черту соулмейтов и заговор Вселенной.

Нью-Йорк двадцать первого века оказался в разы лучше Нью-Йорка сороковых. Он толерантен ко всем, каждого встречает с улыбкой, умеет веселиться.

В Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века есть Питер.

_И это главное его достоинство._


	5. Chapter 5

_Пять лет спустя_

В очередной раз Нью-Йорк двадцать первого века стал жертвой глобального потепления. Солнце палило так, что казалось ещё немного и асфальт начнёт плавиться под ногами. Кора на деревьях в Центральном парке отваливались из-за слишком засушливой погоды, белки и кролики как будто вымерли. Люди, по обыкновению, прятались от жары в каменных домах с кондиционерами.

Баки тоже предпочел бы остаться в уютной квартире, спрятаться от выжигающего всё на своём пути солнца под кондиционером на кухне и поедать арбуз, вместо того, чтобы разгребать всякий хлам в бывшей башне Мстителей, которую Тони так любезно решил продать. Когда он только услышал эту новость, не поверил. Старк любил башню до безумия, с чего бы ему её продавать?

Когда же выяснилось, что СМИ не лукавят, он задал этот вопрос Питеру, на что тот проворчал что-то вроде «спроси сам» и уткнулся в свои учебники.

Теперь они оба стояли в лифте, который нёс их наверх, на самый последний этаж, чтобы разобраться с оставшимися вещами. Со слов Стива в башне почти ничего не осталось, только старые коробки с хламом, оставшиеся после распада «Щ.И.Т.», одна из которых оказалась особенной, и «Питер обязательно захочет узнать, что там».

Как ни странно, Питер болтал совсем не о таинственной коробке, вместо этого проводил экономический анализ решения, принятого Старком. Баки слушал внимательно, не упускал ни единого слова, ловил их, как воздух, кивая в знак согласия.

— Ты какой-то напряженный, — заметил Питер, аккуратно убрав за ухо выпавшую прядь волос. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — соврал Баки, отмахнувшись, и широко улыбнулся. Лифт поднимался предательски медленно. — Продолжай.

— Я говорил о том, что с тех пор, как Тони и Стив пож… — Питер запнулся, неловко взглянув на Баки. — _Ну ты знаешь._ Ещё тогда нужно было её продать. У Мстителей есть база. А жить здесь вдвоём, как минимум, не логично.

— Мы съехали отсюда только полтора года назад, — напомнил Баки.

— И последний год здесь мы жили вдвоём, помнишь как это было? Так что, возможно, продать Башню не такая уж и плохая идея.

— Согласен, — кивнул Баки. Лифт наконец остановился, двери открылись, и он вышел из этой металлической коробки, с облегчением вздохнув.

Он сделал несколько шагов, когда понял, что Питер не торопился идти за ним. Он стоял в лифте и смотрел куда-то в пустоту. Волнение, сомнение, нервы — всё как на блюдце. Они оба сегодня на взводе. Только по разным причинам.

— Куколка? — позвал его Баки. Пит вздрогнул от знакомого голоса. — Идём?

— К-конечно, — нервно ответил Питер, поправив рукава рубашки. — Просто я немного волнуюсь. Тони не сказал ничего конкретного, но ты знаешь, я-я боюсь, что он раскопал что-то, связанное с родителями. Они ведь работали на «Щ.И.Т.».

— Всё будет в порядке, — Баки протянул ему левую руку.

Питер ухватился за неё, переплёл пальцы и вздохнул, оглядев коридор. Здесь с ними случилось столько всего, что уже не упомнишь. У того цветка Наташа в первый раз застала их целующимися. В то окно сбежал Питер, когда однажды они поссорились. У дверей лифта Баки впервые сказал заветное «я люблю тебя», а у выхода в гостиную в четвёртый раз ответил «нет» на предложение руки и сердца. И этот факт портил всю ту приятную атмосферу, которую наводила ностальгия.

Именно поэтому вместо слова «поженились» Питер сказал «ну ты знаешь». С некоторых пор он перестал произносить слова, связанные с браком, вслух. Баки слишком остро реагировал на предложения даже без подтекста, так что пришлось принять меры, чтобы не злить старика.

— Идём? — спросил Баки. Питер, облизнувшись, кивнул.

В их отношениях нет никаких проблем. Ну, кроме одной. _Брак_.

Питер порывался стать мужем Баки ещё на третий год этих отношений. Ему только-только перевалило за двадцать, и, как оказалось, всё о чём мечтал тот юноша — соединиться душой со своим соулмейтом по всем законам, в том числе и по человеческим. Но Баки всегда был против.

Несмотря на все те чувства, которые он испытывал к Питеру, на любовь и привязанность, Барнс всё ещё держался за простую прописную истину: то, что они вместе столько лет, не делает их соулмейтами. Вселенная столкнула их лбами, но не сказала, зачем. Ради мира или ради бунта? Или просто так, насмешек ради?

Найти информацию о созвездии Питера так и не удалось. Баки сильно расстраивался из-за этого, но старался не подавать виду. Когда-то он доказывал Питу, что метка ничего не значит, но чем серьёзнее становились их отношения, тем больше боялся.

Боялся, что однажды Питер найдёт истинного соулмейта, и тогда вся его жизнь канет в лету. Снова лететь вниз с обрыва — худшее наказание из всех. Но присутствие кого-то третьего в их отношениях не давало Баки сделать самый главный шаг.

— Здесь так много воспоминаний, — сказал Питер, потянув Баки за собой.

— Не стоит ностальгировать о том, что было меньше десяти лет назад, — ухмыльнулся Барнс, следуя за ним.

— Это ещё что за новое правило?

— Это не правило, лишь рекомендация, чтобы облегчить тебе жизнь. Наслаждайся настоящим, ещё успеешь пожить прошлым.

— Надеюсь, что не придётся, — усмехнулся Пит.

Они двинулись дальше. Питер сказал, что Тони велел ему прибыть в лабораторию, а значит, скорее всего, там их и ждал. Они прошли через пустую гостиную, в которой когда-то стоял большой диван, поднялись по лестнице и наконец оказались напротив стеклянных дверей.

В лаборатории, как ни странно, всё ещё было полно мебели. Столы, стулья, кресло, компьютеры и прочая техника — ничего не изменилось. Казалось, достаточно переступить порог, чтобы вернуться во времени на пару лет назад, в то время, когда эта башня кишела обитателями.

Баки разглядывал болтающих о чём-то Стива и Тони сквозь стеклянную дверь. Они давно не виделись, по ощущениям так целую вечность; не встречались даже на базе Мстителей: Стив бывал там крайне редко, а Тони и вовсе предпочитал работать удалённо и не мешать новым членам команды. В те редкие моменты, когда Старк всё-таки появлялся на пороге, рабочий настрой пропадал разом. Он, своего рода легенда для нового поколения супергероев, пример и, для некоторых, объект восхищения и обожания, собирал всех в круг и рассказывал истории. По словам Ника Фьюри эта часть «занятий» полезна не меньше, чем все силовые и боевые тренировки.

Как всегда, Старк выглядел безупречно. Неподходящий для обстановки в целом деловой костюм сидел, как с иголочки, подчеркивал блеск в глазах, отвлекал внимание от прорезавшейся в волосах седины. Стив сидел напротив, улыбался, кивая на слова Старка. Лёгкий румянец, появляющийся в те редкие моменты, когда Тони удавалось его смутить, придавал жизни бледным щекам.

Однако взгляд Баки остановил отнюдь ни на этом. Его волновало лишь то, как эти двое цеплялись друг за друга пальцами. Неловко, с глупой улыбкой на лице, Стив касался ладони Тони, как бы невзначай, не заостряя на этом абсолютно никакого внимания, продолжая смотреть своему мужу в глаза, одновременно с этим что-то рассказывая. Старк делал точно так же.

Питер с силой толкнул дверь, нарушая покой. Тони, увидев Паркера, поднялся и встретил его объятиями, как старого друга. Баки поспешил зайти за ним следом.

— Оставь планшет в покое, Кэп, — ласково, насколько это возможно при таком обращении сказал Тони, смотря на Джеймса, топчущегося у выхода из лаборатории. Он не торопился проходить дальше, терялся среди коробок и прочего, он даже не знал нужен ли он здесь Питеру или лучше оставить его вместе с Тони, ведь тот для него почти как отец. — Развлеки своего друга, нам с Питом нужно немножко поболтать, — на этих словах улыбка сползла с лица Паркера, и Баки тут же поймал его взволнованный взгляд.

«Всё будет в порядке», — одним взглядом говорил Джеймс, улыбаясь, и надеялся, что Питер его понимал.

— Мы ещё не всю посуду упаковали, — иронично продолжил Тони. — Займитесь. В холодильнике есть пиво. Развлекайтесь. Но помните, вы оба должны оставаться в штанах.

Отложив планшет, Стив поспешил к Барнсу, который предложение Старка принял без каких-либо колебаний. Им с Питером действительно нужно время для двоих.

На кухне всё ещё стояла барная стойка и парочка высоких стульев к ней. Мини холодильник гудел под мраморной столешницей. К стене у входа прислонился бывший когда-то обеденным, сложенный стол. Рядом стояла коробка с надписью «Аппетитные картины», и Баки улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Питер в первый раз назвал висевшие на кухне фотографии в рамках аппетитными. Сэм потом неделю ржал, но в конце концов, это высказывание приложилось и очень активно использовалось года четыре назад.

Стив поставил перед ним открытую бутылку пива, и Баки перевёл взгляд на друга, стоявшего за стойкой. Сам он сидел на стуле и стучал пальцами по столешнице, чувствуя мелкую вибрацию, исходящую от холодильника.

— Мы так редко видимся в последнее время, — начал Стив, ухмыльнувшись. — Кажется, я начинаю забывать, как ты выглядишь.

— Вы теперь полноправные жители Майами. Океан и солнце лучше, чем Нью-Йорк, каким бы родным он не был. Да и растить детей в каменных джунглях не лучшая идея, — Баки с удовольствием сделал глоток из бутылки. Вкус оказался потрясающий, напоминающий о прошлом Рождестве, которое они с Питером провели в Чехии.

— Кстати, о детях. Они интересуются, когда крестные их навестят.

— Даю слово, что как только Питер закончит со своей докторской, обязательно приедем, — Баки поднял бутылку, делая вид, что произносит тост. — И я выполню всё, что обещал.

— Сделаешь себе прическу из сладкой ваты? — Стив поднял бровь, едва сдерживая смех. — Или позволишь нарисовать брови арахисовой пастой?

— На что только не пойдёшь, чтобы развлечь любимых племянников, — пожал плечами Барнс и снова потянулся к бутылке.

Это отвлекало. Каждое касание к нагревшемуся в руках стеклу, пальцами или губами, помогало ненадолго отречься от реальности, и Баки бессовестно пользовался этим, размышлял на больную для него тему, но улыбался так, словно всё в порядке вещей.

Даже пустые стены напоминали ему о жизни в этом доме. Он знал, что и где стояло, знал, как они с Питером использовали те или иные комнаты, помнил, как однажды ночью они пускали мыльные пузыри с крыши башни, когда во всём городе благодаря какому-то придурку вырубило электричество.

Эти стены слышали слишком много разговоров и откровений, слов, которые никто и никогда не слышал, предложения, которые Баки никогда не собирался озвучивать вслух, но озвучил. Слова о соулмейтах давались ему с трудом, с тех пор, как они с Питером изменили тип своих отношений. Они не перестали быть друзьями, когда стали любовниками. Как жаль, что назвать их родственными душами у Баки язык не поворачивался.

Одно дело встречаться с «чужим» соулмейтом: вместе смеяться, трахаться, вытирать пенку от молока над губой, ходить в кино и прыгать с парашютом. Другое — влюбиться так, что душа просто разоврётся на части, если «чужой» соулмейт уйдёт.

Сглотнув, Баки нервно облизал губы и поторопился сделать ещё один глоток.

— А смывать потом как?

— Ну не знаю, водой? Нырнуть в бассейн, — предположил Барнс. — Да и Питер любит арахисовую пасту.

Уголки губ Стива дёрнулись.

— У вас с ним всё… в порядке? — осторожно спросил Стив.

— Всё отлично, — без заминки ответил Баки. У них всё отлично, несмотря на то, что творится в его голове последние полгода.

 _«Всё отлично, но жаль, что мы не родственные души»_.

— И что, — всё так же продолжал Роджерс, пальцами водя по бутылке, как будто от нервов, — после защиты докторской поженитесь?

— Ну только ты не начинай, — раздраженно протянул Баки. Нет, он совершенно не хотел говорить на эту тему со Стивом.

— А что такого? — уверенно поинтересовался Стив. — Вы давно вместе.

— Пять лет — это не срок.

— Скажи это тем, чей отец сидит в тюрьме за воровство продуктов из магазина.

Отдёрнув руку от бутылки, Баки снова посмотрел на светлые стены. Они странным образом успокаивали, возвращали его на несколько лет назад, где о том, чтобы жениться и думать не надо было.

— Старк тебя попросил, верно?

— Да, — признался Стив, выдохнув. — Но ты знаешь, я не поддаюсь на провокации, если не заинтересован.

— Спелись, блин, — фыркнул Джеймс. Пить пиво больше не хотелось, и он вместе со стулом отъехал от стола на несколько сантиметров.

Был ли в этом замешан Питер? Этот вопрос интересовал Баки больше всего. Способен ли он давить на Баки для принятия решения?

Стив терпеливо ждал, не требовал ответа, не смотрел косо. Он продолжил пить своё пиво, как ни в чём не бывало, ждал, пока Баки заговорит сам. Он слишком давно знал его, знал привычки и повадки, и именно такую реакцию ждал, когда задал больной для него вопрос.

— Это просто неправильно по отношению к Питу, — наконец заговорил Барнс. Он избегал прямого взгляда на Стива и вместо этого смотрел по сторонам. — Его настоящий соулмейт где-то страдает, пока он возится со мной. Что, если мы поженимся, а потом объявиться какая-нибудь девица с созвездием хамелеона на груди? Не хочу, чтобы что-то держало его рядом. Не хочу, чтобы он остался со мной, только потому что должен.

— А никогда не думал, что ты и есть его соулмейт?

— Двух случайностей в одном веке не бывает.

— Судьба — это не случайность, — Стив сел в позу, которую все Мстители называли «учительской»: ровно поставив ноги на поперечную планку стула, он сложил руки на груди. Ещё этот поучительный взгляд! — И в вашем случае всё очевидно.

— Потерянные души — это не родственные души, Стив. В этом мире каждый кому-нибудь предназначен, и есть кто-то, кто ждёт Питера так, как я не ждал; кто-то, кто в надежде найти его, взламывает правительственные базы, рыскает фотографии по интернету, представляет себе жизнь с ним, планирует в каком году они поженятся, когда заведут детей, съездят к Большому каньону и начнут вести собственное веб-шоу. У него есть соулмейт, обязан быть. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что Вселенная подкинула такому человеку как я, такого как он.

— Ты просто представь, как он тебя любит, если, несмотря на все твои отказы, всё ещё с тобой.

Стив покачал головой. За тем, как складывались отношения этих двоих с трепетом следили все Мстители. Стив помнил каждый их успех и провал, все переживания Баки, которыми тот делился, и те, которыми Питер делился с Тони. Помнил их совместные миссии. Ожидание, которое убивало Питера, когда Баки задерживался. Последние несколько месяцев выдались сложными, он почти не видел этих двоих вместе.

По одиночке они гасли. Становились угрюмыми и вялыми. Но стоило столкнуться взглядами, услышать родной голос, на лице сразу появлялась улыбка. Из всех знакомых Стива и Тони, они больше всего походили на соулмейтов. Бесконечно преданные друг другу, готовые пойти и в огонь, и в воду, если потребуется. Готовые на любые сумасшедшие поступки. Так проявлялась их любовь.

— И разве ты не чувствуешь себя самым счастливым, когда касаешься того места, где было его созвездие?

Баки машинально потянулся за бутылкой. Сделать глоток, потянуть время, это всё, что он мог сейчас. Стив, как всегда прав, это уже какая-то аксиома, не требующая доказательств. По телу прошла нервная дрожь, едва заметная, но неприятная, заставив Барнса ёжиться, как будто от холода.

Левой рукой Баки потянулся ко внутреннему карману пиджака, нащупал бархатный мешочек и с облегчением выдохнул. Всё, что ему нужно сделать — решиться на следующий шаг, прыгнуть вниз, не глядя. Питер ведь поймает его, чтобы ни случилось.

Этот разговор задел рваную рану, которую он прятал столько времени. Впился вглубь, скользнув тонкой иглой, и застрял где-то в области сердца, зудя. Во рту стало сухо, как в пустыне, и даже пиво не помогало. Он был готов выложить Стиву оставшиеся карты на стол, как вдруг пришлось улыбнуться, потому что сердце начало бешено колотиться от нервов, когда в кухню вошёл Питер.

— Стив, — от его голоса Баки вздрогнул, — там звонок из Майами.

— Действуй, — прошептал Стив, похлопав друга по плечу.

В то время как Стив второпях покинул кухню, Питер шёл к Баки маленькими шагами. Нарочно медленно. Он улыбался своей самой милой улыбкой, с которой обычно клянчил что-нибудь в магазине, а Барнс всегда сдавался и покупал, чтобы тот не просил.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Баки, подняв брови, и призывно помахал руками.

— Поспорил кое с кем, что смогу снова соблазнить тебя, — на этих словах Питер ускорил шаг и через пару секунд упал в объятия Баки.

Уткнувшись в рукав его пиджака, Питер промычал ещё что-то непонятное. Баки обнял его, прижав к себе, заставив подойти ближе, и поднял голову. У Питера потрясающие глаза, глубокий, лукавый взгляд. И губы, на которые невозможно не смотреть.

— Ну, у тебя получилось, — почему-то шепотом сказал Баки и легко поцеловал, сильнее прижимая своё созвездие к шраму на спине Питера. — И с кем же ты спорил?

— Сам с собой? — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Что ты делаешь?

— Обнимаю своего парня? Ну и проверяю кое-что, одну теорию. Слышал, о соулмейтах?

— А так заинтриговал! — Паркер стукнул Джеймса по плечу.

— Расскажешь, что случилось? — спросил Баки, проводя рукой по его волосам.

— Секретные файлы «Щ.И.Т.» о родителях. Много всякого. Есть хорошее, но в основном, страшные эксперименты, в попытках воссоздать сыворотку суперсолдата или что-то такое, я пока не очень понял. Это так угнетает, ты бы знал. Они оба были гениальными людьми, там есть действительно хороший материал, и если бы я знал об этих вещах, допустим, лет в четырнадцать, то, возможно, вырос бы совершенно другим человеком.

— И тогда бы не стал супергероем, не попал под покровительство Тони Старка, не полетел бы в Германию и не связался бы со Мстителями?

— К чему ты клонишь? — Питер озадаченно взглянул на Барнса.

— У тебя была бы другая жизнь, без меня, — выдохнул Баки.

— Я бы всё равно влюбился в тебя, — хмыкнул Питер, потянувшись за бутылкой. Кажется, на донышке ещё оставалось пиво. — Увидел бы фотки в интернете и пошло-поехало. У тебя очуетительная прическа, стреляешь отлично. Встаешь раньше меня. И ещё эта твоя рука. Просто идеальный мужчина, кого мне ещё желать?

— Тебе же не нравятся мои волосы. Ты сказал, что я слишком коротко подстригся, — Баки провёл рукой по волосам. Они едва доставали до затылка, но зато их удобно убирать за уши, чем Питер активно пользовался, и не надо никаких резинок и хвостов.

— Я соврал. Прическа великолепная. Идеально смотрелась бы со смокингом на нашей свадьбе, но ты не хочешь жениться, так что этот вариант отпадает.

Питер говорил со светлой печалью в глазах. Да, Баки с ним, и это всё, что ему нужно для счастья. Но порой хочется двигаться дальше, а брак, как возможность ещё больше укрепить то, что у них есть, выглядел довольно заманчиво. Статистика, правда, отнюдь не в их пользу, Питер тщательно изучал её, надеясь переубедить Баки, но потом понял, что о таком лучше вообще не рассказывать.

Наверное, Баки всегда будет удивляться тому, как Питер действует на него: прививает какие-то привычки, меняет взгляды и заставляет (в хорошем смысле) переступать через устарелые, по его мнению, устои. И всегда резко, не давая времени на размышление. Как будто прыгает с обрыва, ныряет в омут и тянет Барнса за собой.

Но не в этот раз. С вопросом о предложении руки и сердца Баки боролся долго. Первый раз Питер предложил ему официально оформить отношения через неделю после их второй годовщины. Они сидели на крыше, ели мороженое и делали то, что так любил Питер — были вместе.

Питер спрашивал, Баки коротко отвечал. Но с каждым разом было всё сложнее отказать. И когда показалось, что всё, лимит слова «нет» исчерпан, Баки сдался. Он ждал, когда Питер снова спросит, но тот молчал, как будто выучил урок. И вот, впервые за полгода, снова заговорил об этом. Несерьёзно, даже не спрашивая, а уже констатируя факт — не поженимся, потому что мы не соулмейты.

— Поженимся в следующем году. В феврале, — как-то спокойно сказал Баки. Питер даже ухом не повёл, вцепившись в бутылку.

— Хорошая шутка, босс, — Пит сделал глоток и поморщился от горькости тёплого пива.

— Это не шутка. Я думаю об этом с тех пор, как ты перестал делать мне предложения.

Из кармана Баки вытащил маленький бархатный мешочек. Питер с интересом наблюдал за тем, как его пальцы путаются в завязках, как нервно Баки сглатывает и совсем чуть-чуть паникует. Конечно, у того были сомнения, и так много, что решиться на этот жест оказалось ужасно непросто. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что поступает правильно.

Волнительно улыбаясь, Барнс, зацепив пальцами, вытащил из мешочка кольцо. Аккуратное, достаточно тонкое, изящное. Он не знал, подойдёт ли оно Питеру по размеру, но девушка в ювелирном уверяла, что определение размера кольца с помощью нити, обернутой вокруг пальца — лучший вариант. У Паркера затряслись руки от увиденного, в глазах мелькнул огонёк, а на губах появилась улыбка сумасшедшего учёного.

— Да ты гонишь! — нервно засмеялся Паркер. Его взгляд бегал от лица Баки к кольцу. Он не знал, за что зацепиться, не верил, что всё это происходило по-настоящему.

Баки помотал головой. Он смотрел на Питера и понимал, что ни за что бы его не отпустил. И свернул бы шею любому, кто попытался бы подойти ближе в попытке найти в нём своего соулмейта.

— Ты серьёзно? — Питер взъерошил волосы. — Сегодня не первое апреля. Не мой день рождения. И не конец света. Мы правда женимся? Ты станешь моим мужем?

— Если настаиваешь, — Баки облизал губы, опустив взгляд на секунду. Он готовился к прыжку, но несмотря на то, что этот путь занял у него полгода, падать в пропасть всё равно было страшно. — _Да_.

Питер обнял его крепко, уткнулся носом в шею, пряча довольно крик. А потом, выпустив пар, поцеловал, руками залезая под пиджак, задрал рубашку на спине, касаясь ладонями горячей кожи. Баки нервно смеялся, отвечая на поцелуй.

— Дай-дай кольцо, — попросил Пит, — хочу рассмотреть его получше.

— Давай руку, — усмехнулся Баки.

Пришлось немного отстраниться, но Питер не жалел. Он вытянул руку и с замиранием сердца наблюдал за Барнсом, надевающим кольцо на его палец. Паркер даже не дышал, боясь спугнуть Баки, как оленёнка на охоте. Получив желаемое, Питер не стал ничего рассматривать. Желание целовать Баки возросло в несколько раз, поэтому он снова и снова касался его губ, что-то бормоча, и чувствовал, как тот обнимает его, прижимая свою Малую Медведицу к его метке-небу.

По телу разливалось тепло. Щеки жгло от радостного румянца. Губы припухли от поцелуев. И это был лучший набор чувств, который он когда-либо испытывал.

— Иисусе, я так тебя люблю, — прошептал Питер, гладя его шею. Баки особенно остро чувствовал прикосновения кольца на своей коже.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Барнс поцеловал его в лоб, улыбнувшись. — Куколка.

— Ты поэтому сегодня сам не свой был, да?

— Вообще, я хотел пригласить тебя в ресторан, как делают обычные люди. Даже приоделся по случаю.

— Так мы сегодня ещё и в ресторан идём? Нужно срочно разобраться с вещами родителей, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Не торопись, везде успеем.

— Знаю, но мне хочется поторопиться. Мне хочется успеть с тобой больше, чем это возможно.

Прикрыв глаза, Баки усмехнулся про себя. Питер, воспользовавшись заминкой, снова поцеловал. Поцелуи кружили голову, а мысль о том, что они всё же поженятся, заводила Паркера до чёртиков, и он надеялся, что вечером (или ночью, кто знает, когда они доберутся до постели) это сработает точно так же. Целуя, он путал пальцы в волосах Баки и счастливо улыбался в поцелуй.

Новая ступень — новая жизнь. И Питер невероятно рад, что именно здесь, на полупустой кухне бывшей башни Мстителей, полноправным членом которых он теперь является, Баки — любовь всей его жизни — сделал ему предложение.

_Жизнь обещала быть вечно счастливой._

 

***

Стив, прислонившись к косяку, глупо улыбался, понимая, что ни Баки, ни Питер не желают знать, что он вот так бессовестно подглядывает за ними. Тони стоял напротив, придумывая, как изобразить удивление, когда Питер сообщит ему о будущей свадьбе.

— Видишь, я поговорил, — с гордостью сказал Стив.

— Ну, значит, теперь об этом им знать не обязательно.

В руках Тони держал детскую фотографию Питера. На спине ещё пухлого четырёхгодовалого малыша из родинок складывалась _Малая Медведица_.


End file.
